A slave for your love
by meemohfarhat
Summary: Please Draco. Don't do that. You know how much this school means to me. You broke your promise to me Hermione. And for that you will be punished. Start packing. You are leaving tonight.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is AU and i don't own harry potter.

It was a grey day, clouds promising a wet afternoon. Yet, the slaves market was packed with wizards who came to see the last shipment of slaves imported from Wales. It was a known fact that the best slaves were from there. The muggles there supposedly were healthier and less prone to have sexual diseases.

So it was not strange that the market was packed with people today. The majority of them were from high classes. The best mudbloods for the best wizards, and for Lucius Malfoy it should be the best of the best. The Malfoys were of the oldest and richest wizardry families. They were descendent of Salazar Slytherin ,one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

He was tall with board shoulders, and with his shock of silver hair and eerie, pale grey eyes, he certainly could turn heads. He was like a bronzed god ,with a cold calculating look in his eyes.

People watched him as he was walked very confidently, with an arrogant smirk in his face, and why wouldn't he? He was rich, handsome, married to the most beautiful witch in Brittan, have a cute 2 years old son who will become his heir after a long long life and to top all that, he was the right hand of the dark lord and a member of his inner circle.

His life was perfect. But who would think that this day will bring him grief, and ultimately a joy that he couldn't imagine.

Lucius was browsing the slaves. Rows and rows of large cages occupied the street ,filled with the merchandises to be displayed . Women were separated from men. They were divided into groups. Some were beautiful ,typically used for pleasure. Some were ugly but strong and those were used for labor.

He owned plenty of slaves; and they lived for the sole purpose of serving him. That is house elves for you. But there was no harm in looking for a good bargain.

She took his breath away when he first laid eyes on her. Even for a muggle she was exquisite. Not a traditional beauty, for she had ordinary colors. Long brown curly hair which was in disarray, with a brown cinnamon eyes. But her features were delicate, a small nose, the softest red lips and a Skin like marble with red apples high on her cheeks.

Her body was covered with a brown sack that barley did its job. Soft creamy shoulders visible were the fabric dropped off.

He was happy to see that she has small, but high and firm breasts, Perfect for the size of his palms.

He put his wand under her chin lifting her face up. She was dirty with smidges and signs of tears and grim. In spite of this, there was defiance in her eyes. She wasn't broken yet. And that was perfect for him. He loved his toys unbroken. They were more entertaining like that.

"How can I help you, lord Malfoy ", a sleazy voice asked him. It was an ugly old man with a sneaky look in his eyes. Lucius eyed him with disgust. "How much do you want for this slave?"He pointed his wand at the brown beauty beneath him.

The old man looked in bewilderment at first but retained his smile quickly. "This woman is not good for you my lord, let me show you my best merchandises, only the best for lord Malfoy."

Lucius face turned into steel cold ,his voice loaded with hidden anger, "Don't presume to know what is the best for me, you lowly scum. Now tell me how much do you want for her or I will hex you".

The man frightened, rushed to apologize in a pleading voice, "Forgive me my lord, I didn't mean to offend you, but this woman has a child."

He pointed to a small bundle in the woman's arms that Lucius hadn't notice before.

"She was pregnant when we took her but she didn't show and when I finally noticed, it became too late to miscarry her because it would endangered her life and would have cost me a lot."

Lucius looked down at the woman that was holding her child as if someone would take him away from her. "So that's why no one bought her yet?" He asked the man.

"Yes, I tried taking the child from her, to sell her separately. But she began screaming like a banshee and no amount of beating would shut her up. So I gave her back the child, but no one wants a slave with a child and that's why I suggested showing you another slave".

The woman was looking at Lucius scarily. Her eyes begging him not to separate her from her baby. Lucius was not a generous man, nor was he kind. But something in her pleading eyes affected him.

"I will take her and her child" Lucius spoke to the slave trader with a strong cold voice.

If Lucius knew how this decision will affect him and his family ,maybe he would have thought more before buying the mudblood. But for the first time in his life, Lucius malfoy wasn't thinking with his head. His desires were leading him that day. And the most thing that he desired at that moment was having this woman - mudblood no less- within his arms, come what may.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi every one, Thank you for the reviews.

The huge mansion looked very intimidating to Kathrin. It resembled these castles that you always read about in fairy tales. But she doubted if there would be any happily ever after waiting for her here. A slave couldn't afford to have high expectations. It's a miracle that someone wanted to buy a woman with a child.

She looked at her daughter peaceful face sleeping calmly in her arms and found herself envying her. To have no fear or responsibility was something she lost many years ago. Back then John was always there for her, and she didn't have any worries, knowing that her darling husband would take care of everything.

But now he was gone and she had a two month old fatherless daughter who needed all the love and care Kathrin could offer.

The carriage stopped in front of a huge door and there standing at the sides were those quite ugly creatures with the largest eyes she had ever seen.

A chuckle brought Kathrin back from her reverie and she turned to face the man that owns her now. He was really attractive, like an Adonis. But there was something about him. She felt trapped when he looked at her with his eyes. She had never seen any like them. They were a deep, grey ,quickly changing from anger to amusement to something quite complicated. It sent shivers through her.

"It's rather different from your previous accommodation I presume?" Lucius said in a deep, lazy voice, and her shivers grew. He leaned against the carriage door all strength and grace, then turned to face her as he opened it.

"The elf will take you to the servants' entry. I expect you to be ready and prepared one hour from now to meet my wife" and with these words, he was gone.

Kathrin room was tiny, containing a small bed, a table, a chair and a trunk tucked into a corner. But to her surprise there was a little crib next to the bed. One of those odd creatures ushered her through large kitchen to the servant's quarter and then to her room. The creature asked her to call him -or her She couldn't identify his sex- tipsy. He talked in the strangest way and was wearing what looked like a paper gown. He gave her a fresh cloth that resembled the robes those wizards were very fond of.

She freshened up in a small bathroom next to her room where she found anything she could need to feed her daughter and change her diapers. The diapers were a beautiful surprise -Being a slave didn't exactly offer a lot of choices in the hygiene department. Then she waited for tipsy to come and lead her to the masters of the house.

The house was even bigger from the inside, with old rustic furniture decorating the halls and large pictures of sneering people who resembled the lord of the house. The portraits were moving and talking, calling her mudblood and disgusting. Although she was surprised at first, she got over that quickly. After five months in the wizards' world she has gotten used to seeing the strangest things.

They reached a large mahogany door -all the doors were huge in this house- and tipsy knocked on the door. A voice ordered them to enter.

Kathrin wasn't surprised when she found that the room was huge and decorated with the finest furniture just like all the rest of the mansion. _He_ was standing there in all of his glorious splendor. His eyes looked cold and cruel. And yet there was something enticing about him. Perhaps, it was the fierceness in the chiseled perfection of his face. It reminded her of those capricious Greek gods she had seen in books, dangerous mythical creatures who thought of little but their own pleasure.

"Maybe you could introduce yourself when you finish looking at my husband" Kathrin was taken back with the cold feminine voice. Sitting in an armchair was the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. Kathrin wondered how did she miss the woman when she was this close to the lord.

In spite of her beauty the woman radiated coldness.

Kathrin dropped her gaze to the ground and said immediately. "I'm sorry madam, I didn't see you"

"No wonder you didn't. Now tell me your name and where were you brought from"

Her words were filled with venom, even when voiced with lady like grace.

"My name is Kathrin Granger and I was brought from Wales five months ago"

"And your child, how old is he?"

Kathrin looked at Hermione sleeping face and smiled. "It's a girl and she is two months old".

The woman frowned at this. "This will be a problem. How will you work with a child this young?"

Kathrin heart dropped and she clutched Hermione to her chest. "Please madam. Don't take her away from me. I will do any work you ask me to. She will pose no problem. I will hold her with a robe to my back and she is a calm baby, she will not disturb anyone".

"Fine, you will work at the kitchen, do you know how to cock?" At Kathrin node she continued. "Be careful, should you bail in your responsibility I will not hesitate in punishing you. I accept the best in my house hold, understood?" She didn't wait for a replay and turned to her husband.

"Lucius, I have to get ready. I have an appointment with the ladies in Hogsmade"

Lucius kissed his wife's cheek and said. "Have a good evening darling". The woman left the room elegantly and closed the door after her.

Kathrin eyes jumped to him when he went to a mini bar and poured some Champaign. Suddenly, she began to feel trapped. As if reading her thoughts, a sardonic smile appeared on his lips. "So, there was a beautiful woman under all that grime after all"

Kathrin wasn't a meek woman who took orders too well. The first month in slavery was hard on her, torture wasn't recommended for pregnant women. She almost lost her baby. And for that she stopped her struggle realizing that she could lose her child. For her daughter's sake, she had kept her temper under check. But it was the arrogance on his face which made her furious for the first time since she met him.

"I hardly think my beauty would be of any importance in the kitchen" she challenged him.

Instantly, he was on her, his hand clasping hers like an iron band mindless of the sleeping baby held protectively with one arm now. He twisted her wrist toward him, making her face him.

"My wife may have given you orders as the mistress of the house, but believe me when I say that I'm the lord of this mansion and even she answers to me. My orders are law and you will be whatever I want you to be" Gone was the quiet amusement and the lazy manner, His eyes were like green flames and his mouth was curved in a tight, cruel sneer. Kathrin shivered from fear and something else she couldn't recognize.

She tried to step back, to tear her eyes from his, but it was as if she were hypnotized.

"Wh-why…did..you buy me?" she hated herself for strutting.

His eyes burned her, capturing each and every inch of her body.

"From the moment I lay eyes on you, I wanted you"

"I don't know what is it about you that drew me like this. You are a mudblood, a disgusting creature that I had never thought I would sully myself with."

His hateful words were painful. To be deemed lower than animals, stripped from your pride and humanity. It was wrong and yet she could do nothing about it.

She couldn't stop the tears from falling. She had lost her husband and became a slave yet nothing she faced until now affected her like he did with those few words.

She felt a callused hand wiping her tears, and lifting her face toward him.

"In spite of all this, I couldn't resist you. I knew I wanted you no matter what. And I saw the same need in your eyes. Even when you were sitting there dirty and miserable, something inside you recognized me. It felt almost like magic." He said in a soft voice. "The only thing keeping me from having you here at this floor is the child between your arms"

Lucuis felt breathless and full with need.

Kathrin to her horror couldn't stop her body's response, even with knowing how he thought of her. All she knew was how much his proximity was affecting her.

'Please god' she closed her eyes and prayed 'forgive me. I can't stop this madness. Help me resist him.'

Kathrin opened her eyes when Hermione began to cry. It was as if god had answered her prayers. Lucius didn't seem pleased with that.

"I….i..have to take care of her….please forgive me my lord" Kathrin backed away quickly trying to escape.

She was at the door when he said softly making her shiver. "It's not over, Kathrin. Run away now. But for how much will you keep running? Not even death will keep me away from you"

Those words didn't sound like words for her. They were a threat. A cursed prophecy.

This is the second chapter. Not what you expected? I think you know by now that Kathrin is Hermione's mother. Don't worry Hermione and Draco will appear eventually. But for that I need to concentrate on their parents' relationship for awhile.

Review pls


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter has a sex scene so be aware

For Kathrin, working in the kitchen was a bless. With her experience in cooking for her husband, it was relatively easy to manage her shores. It took awhile to learn and understand the magical ways that was used there. But after that, it became easier.

The little creatures -she learned that they were called house elves- were very friendly. They offered to help her with anything she needed. One of them, with her descriptions made a holder to carry Hermione with it.

Her days went normal. Waking early every morning, feeding and changing for her daughter, then helping in the preparations for the masters' breakfast. Cleaning the dishes, preparing for lunch and doing the same thing for dinner. She found that there wasn't any real use for her. The house elves could do anything she could and do it better.

It was boring. The house elves, the friendly creatures that they are, were not very good in exchanging chit chat. That and the fact that their topics usually revolved around how to please their masters and what better ways to enhance their services.

Kathrin couldn't understand them. They were happy in their slavery, and acted as if freedom would be the harshest punishment. She was a firm believer in equality between all creatures and their right to have a free well.

Because of these differences in opinion, it was difficult to talk to them. She only had her little daughter, small as she was to talk to. She missed talking to a human being. The only other humans in the house were her owners.

She avoided meeting them however she can. Especially lord Malfoy.

The mistress of the house luckily hadn't summoned her again after their last meeting. Daily, She gives her orders to the head of the house elves and doesn't acknowledge Kathrin existence. Kathrin saw her sometimes sitting in the gardens, while her little son playing around her.

A smile tugged on Kathrin lips. The child was adorable. Only two years old, but looking the spit image of his father. He was cute and was always laughing and running like all small children do.

For her relief, lord Malfoy hadn't attempted to approach her after their last encounter.

A cry stopped her from day dreaming. It looked like Hermione was awake.

"Hello there my love. Did you have a good nap" she cooed to Hermione.

Hermione smiled at her. Lately, Hermione was starting to express herself and she was able to focus her eyes.

Her little Hermione was growing up.

"I wish your father was here to see how much you have grown, my love"

"Where is he?" surprised Kathrin whirled around quickly to find lord Malfoy standing by the door staring at her.

"What are you doing in here?"

His voice hard as steel "Did you forget whom you are talking to?"

His eyes were mere slits, bright behind half closed lids, his expression cold and closed. He was silent for immeasurable seconds before he talked again.

"I'll let this disrespect slip this time, but you haven't answered my question yet. Where is the father of your child?"

Kathrin flinched. "He is dead. My husband is dead."

Lord Malfoy prowled closer to her, poised a body's width away from her. "Your husband? You were married?"

"Of cores I was married. What did you think? That I was whoring around and got myself knocked up." Kathrin drew an infuriated breath. "That what you think of all MUDBLOODS, don't you?"

"You hardly did that, didn't you?" He remarked sarcastically. "You found yourself a stupid mudblood first, married him and then got knocked up" He bit out.

Kathrin was far too angry for tears and the pain inside her stabbed mercilessly.

"He was twice the man you could ever be. He was good and kind and I loved him." Kathrin's voice caught in her throat and tears now filled her eyes. "And my only regret is that I hadn't been able to join him, that I had to endure living to meet someone like …." She was cut abruptly.

The tall, handsome lord had taken three steps toward her, his entire attitude completely changed- hard, disdainful, but having with it a hint of something Kathrin couldn't recognize.

Two arms reached out, one to go low on her back, bringing her to him, the other to catch and hold in a cruel grip her arm that went out to strike.

"So you regret meeting me. Did you want to be sold with the lowest price to one of Knockturn Alley bars?" His breath was harsh on her face. "To be used like a whore over and over again, to smell the filthy breath of the lowest scum of the wizards' world and open your legs wide for them until you can't close them together anymore".

Inches away, she saw the fierce anger coloring his face, and saw also brilliant pinpoints of light sending green eyes to emerald fire. "I will show you what might have happened to you".

She pushed desperately, only to find she had acted wrongly. Body was suddenly molded to body, curves and hollow merging and melting into one fused whole as if the big hard figure against her was her complete match.

She knew that his head was bending towards her; she felt every counter and muscles of his form through the soft voluminous folds of his robes. She twisted her head desperately.

Lucius laughed, and it wasn't a light laugh. And then his lips were on hers, searing her with the burning hunger of his angry possession. And it was no gentle possession this. His lips raided her mouth open, ravaging the softness within.

Kathrin head was swimming, her thoughts in jeopardy. It was as though her body had lain dormant, hibernated, waiting for his touch to awaken her, and the fire smoldered deep inside her, flaring, a craving for complete fulfillment.

She released her mouth from his, breathing heavily. "No, please no. I ..can't ..plea.."

Her words were cut when his mouth found hers again and his hand moved from her back around to find the fullness of her breast where it strained against the hardness of his chest. His fingers had no trouble locating the hard peak of her nipple and she moaned raggedly as he caressed her.

She was straining against him now, in her heightened awareness she could feel every hard counter of his body setting her ablaze.

The temper of Lucius kisses slowly changed, the anger leaving him to be replaced by more persuasive demand. His lips surrendered her, to slide along her jaw line finding a sensitive spot behind her ear and a low moan rumbled from deep in his chest.

"Kathrin! Kathrin! You feel so good" His breath fanned her ear sending quiver of delight down her spine. "I knew it would be like this with us." He murmured roughly. "NO man can make you feel what I can. You are mine. Mine"

Kathrin had never known herself capable of such response to a man's kisses. She'd been kissed before by her husband. It made her feel safe and loved. Never had she been so lost like this.

Lucius released her lips and they both fought for breath.

"I….you….John.." She whispered brokenly.

At the mention of her husband's name Lucius eyes narrowed as they bored into her.

"It's a little late to start thinking about your dead husband, isn't it? He asked harshly and Kathrin trembled from the possessive look in his face.

She tried pushing him away from her, but he refused to let her go.

"What about your wife?" She demanded of him, her hands pushing against his shoulders. "What do you think she will say if she saw you now?"

"What Narcissa doesn't know won't hurt her. Even if she does, she knows better than to oppose me" He said arrogantly.

His words made her furious, her rush of anger gave her a burst of strength to snatch his hands away and she stumbled back from him.

"Don't touch me!"She screamed.

Lucius lifted his head like a wild beast taking a scent.

The backs of Kathrin legs were against the bed and she watched helplessly as he took the step that brought him mere inches from her.

His arms reached to her face, his fingers firm yet gentle, sending shivers through her body.

"You are mine, Kathrin. Don't you get it? His voice slid sensuously lower and his fingers moved caressingly over her arms.

Then he spoke something in Latin, and both of them were suddenly naked. She tried to cover her breast but he held her arms above her head and laid her on the bed.

His body was beautiful, toned and perfect.

"Oh, no." It was a last, almost silent plea, but her lips were parted, a perfect O waiting for his lips. Her whole body softened as defiance left her body at the touch of his lips.

She could feel the short soft hairs on his chest curling damply around her passive fingers, the large hand against the small of her back, the hard-muscled inner thighs pressing against the outside of hers. She breathed in the musky male smell.

His hand shifted lower to caress her bottom and press her more fully against his aching erection.

Her mouth opened willingly under his. Her hands slid mindlessly up over his chest and shoulders to twine themselves in his soft hair.

"The baby…we can't ..not here" She moaned in protest.

Lucius quickly spoke another Latin word and whispered against her open lips "She is asleep in her crib. I put a silence spill around her. She will not hear anything" His fingers moved again to brush the side of one breast.

"Merlin. You are beautiful"

He waited so long for this, he thought feverishly. He planted hot moist kisses along her jaw and down her throat and across her smooth shoulder.

Kathrin's head fell back and she writhed beneath him, pressing into him, wanting him to touch her.

She moaned as his hand finally closed over her breast. He rolled the aching nipple between his thumb and forefinger, making her ache.

"I want you Kathrin. Merlin, how I want you!" he growled against her ear.

He shifted his hand on her back, tightening it around her waist, and drew her up against his body until her back was bowed. He twisted his body slightly, to take the swollen bud of her breast into his mouth. He sucked gently, greedily at the hardened pink nipple.

Kathrin began to make soft whimpering sounds in her throat. Her arm tightened around his nick bringing him closer to her.

He began to move his hands over her body-feverishly, franticly-tracing the curve of her shoulders and arms and waist and breasts with his palms. "You're so beautiful" he said gruffly, his eyes full with lust "I knew you would be".

His hands were everywhere on her body, stroking the growing moistness between her legs-until she began to whimper again, her back lifting from the bed in mindless, aching need.

"Yes, that's it, love" he panted against her neck. "Yes, right now. I've waited so long already" he murmured opening her thighs wider with the pressure of his knees "So long"

Kathrin was past listening. She wrapped her legs strongly around his hips, offering herself to him.

Lucius slipped his hands under her hips, lifting her even higher and took what she offered. Took it hungrily.

Their bodies moved in a fierce, primitive rhythm for long moments, accompanied by the sounds of his harsh, hurried breathing and Kathrin's low moans of pleasure. The muffle thud of flesh striking flesh filled the air as their hips came together again and again, faster and harder.

And then Kathrin stiffened beneath him, hit by an ecstasy so intense that she cried out his name not so foreign on her tongue. He found his release a second later, a ragged groan of deep satisfaction rumbling from his chest as he tightened his arms around her.

They lay like that for long moments without speaking, until their breath slowed down. Then he rolled away from her, and propped himself up to look down into her flushed face.

Kathrin looked away, trying to hide her shame, guilt and need. He moved her face toward him and said in satisfaction "I told you Kathrin. You were made for me. You are mine and no one will ever take you away from me"

Hey guys. So what do you think? A bit intense huh. But I felt that it was necessary to concentrate on the relationship between them because it will affect Draco and Hermione later.

Next chapter they will grow up. So please review


	4. Chapter 4

Preparations for lunch were in full swing. Everyone was working efficiently to finish before two o'clock, the time when the Malfoys take their lunch daily. 

Kathrin was busy giving orders to the house elves to do this and make that. Although, they are very obedient they can't be left to their own devices. Before Kathrin came to this house, they were able to cook edible English meals. This changed when Lady Malfoy discovered Kathrin's experience in cooking French and other exotic cosines.

Kathrin was appointed the top cook, and then she began her impossible quest to teach the house elves. She still remembers what a disaster it had been. So, she yielded and resigned to give them orders instead of leaving them to their devices.

"Don't bake the shrimps too much Windy, ten minutes are enough. Put a little more wine in the chicken sauce Doby. Lala, did you take the rolls and breads out from the oven? Go and bring the chilled champagne from the wine cellar" She was engrossed in her job, she didn't notice who was approaching her.

Small hands hugged her legs, startling Kathrin. She looked down to find her daughter looking at her miserably. 

Kathrin kneeled in front of Hermione worriedly. "What's the matter Hermione? Why the long face"

Hermione pouted cutely and said in a quiet voice. 

"Professor McGonagall scolded me"

Kathrin smiled knowingly. "And why is that? Did you try to interrupt the lessons again?" Hermione's eyes opened widely while she said guiltily. "I didn't mean to interrupt; I just wanted to play with Draco. I don't see him today yet"

Kathrin let out a sigh at her daughter antics. "You are supposed to say I haven't seen instead of don't see Hermione. Didn't we study this?" Hermione nodded morosely. 

"And what did I say about disturbing Draco's lessons? Didn't you agree not to do that?" Kathrin scolded her.

Tears flooded Hermione's eyes. "But mama! I miss Draco so much. He doesn't have time to play with me anymore" 

Kathrin face softened at the sight of her daughter's distress. "Don't cry honey. I'll tell you what. You can play with Draco after he finishes his lessons and eats lunch. Mama is busy now, so why don't you practice your reading until I finish here and come to eat lunch with you?" 

Hermione gave her a sunny smile and ran out of the kitchen. Kathrin laughed. Her five years old daughter was a handful but she made every moment of Kathrin's life a joy. 

Surveying the kitchen, she was pleased to find everything in order. And they have extra ten minutes to spare, before serving lunch. Kathrin sat at a nearby chair, flexing her back tiredly. 

Living at Malfoy's manor wasn't what she expected it to be. In fact, it was agreeable. After all, she was a muggle slave living in a world that treated her kind in the worst way possible. 

Although, it was the 20th century, muggles –that's what they were called by the wizarding world - were lower than animals. They have no rights. They were sold like cattle. And there was no value to their lives. Any wizard could kill his muggle slave if he wanted to.

Kathrin learned that all of this happened because of one man. The dark lord they called him. Prior to him, wizards had concealed themselves from the muggle world. Upon his rising to power, he began gathering a strong crowd of wizards around him. Shortly, the entire wizarding world fell under his hold then it was relatively easy to overcome all muggles in Britain. After securing his success, he started spreading his control until all the United Kingdome surrendered to him. 

Her master, Lucius Malfoy was one of his trusted men. They were called Deatheaters. It was a well deserved name. 

Yet, she couldn't bring herself to hate him. He had awakened feelings and sensations she hadn't known existed. She had never thought of herself as weak, but Lucius Malfoy made her so. 

Kathrin thought that sooner or later he would lose his fascination with her. That after he takes his fulfillment, he will leave her alone. But that was not the case.

Five years have gone by and the desire was still strong. Lucius was insatiable. Not a day goes without him visiting her room. She tried to fight him at first. She truly did. But it soon became apparent that it was a losing battle. Remembering what he did to her yesterday, she started feeling the familiar surge of desire. God, would it always be this strong.

"I is ready to serve up food miss Kathrin" Tipsy's voice stopped her walk down memories lane.

"Yes, Tipsy. Take the first Corse please" 

Making sure that everything was fine, she followed Tipsy to the dinning room.

Lucius Malfoy was not having a good day. Lord Voldemort was furious. Apparently, some foolish Mudbloods and Muggle-born were trying to raise a rebellion against the dark lord. Obviously, he wasn't very happy about it. After ten years of complete power, he believed himself invincible. 

Lucius had to listen to him rage about weak lowly Mudbloods at 6 o'clock in the morning. Then, he had to meet Severus Snape, the HeadMaster of Hogwarts to discuss the financial situation of the school. Severus was a good friend, but when it comes to negotiations the man was a nightmare. 

But what was really bothering him was a different problem. The situation with Narissa was dreadful.

She has always been an obedient wife and a good mother. But, lately she became unpredictable. Initially, he believed it was women's pheromones. However, months have gone by and she didn't show any change in attitude. He was beginning to suspect why. 

Jealousy. The green monster was eating his wife from the inside. 

From the start, Lucius did not hide the fact that he was having sexual intercourses with Kathrin. In their world it was not unusual for a wizard to have a mistress. She didn't like it, but she had not expressed her disapproval before. 

But recently, her loathing for Kathrin began to manifest in a clear way. She was treating her poorly, not in his presence mind you. Lucius didn't know why this bothered him. After all, she was only a slave, a body to unleash his desires upon. 

Yet, he couldn't shake the anger that filled him when he would see Narissa mistreat her.

Lucius looked at his wife, setting at the table in a gracious manner. No matter how much beautiful or dignified Narissa was, she has never been able to ignite the fire in his body like Kathrin could.

Narissa was looking at the clock with irritation. "Where is this stupid Mudblood? Lunch is supposed to be served at two o'clock exactly"

"Relax Narissa. Lunch will be here in any minute now" Lucius turned to his son, seated at his left side and said "How are your Lessons Draco? Are you keeping up with your schedule? Don't forget, you have only two years until you'll attend Hogwarts"

Draco held his head high and said proudly "Yes father, Professor McGonagall said that I will be ahead of my pairs in all subjects" 

A wave of something akin to tenderness swept over Lucius at his son's proud face. 

All of a sudden, a pop noise was heard. It appears that lunch has arrived.

A house elf stood respectively, holding a bowl of soup in his hand. A knock at the door announced Kathrin's arrival. She bowed, apologizing. "I'm very sorry for the delay madam"

Lucius could see that Narissa was itching to yell at her, so he said firmly "Don't be late again. Start serving lunch" Kathrin was taken back by his tone, but obeyed the order nevertheless.

As customary, the head of the house is to be served first. Kathrin took the soup from Tipsy and moved to stand on Lucius's right side. At her nearness, Lucius felt desire surge through him. Her scent was intoxicating, smelling like roses even after spending all day in kitchen. Sometimes, he was convinced that she has put him under a lust spell. To be fair, she didn't have any magic in her, so it wasn't possible. 

Kathrin moved to Narissa next. She was pouring the spoon of soup, when Narissa wrenched back suddenly. Kathrin was able to avoid spilling the entire spoon on her, save for some drops. That set Narissa in a frenzy. And she started screaming angrily. 

"You idiot mudblood, look at what you have done. This dress robe is worth more than you ever will be. And now you have ruined it by your foolishness"

Kathrin bit her lip, and said regretfully "I'm sorry madam. But you moved so suddenly, I didn't have time to avoid you. Don't worry about the dress, I can clean it easily, it will look almost new"

Narissa face tainted with an ugly scowl "Are you questioning me, you dirty whore?" Unexpectedly, she grabbed the bowel of soup and threw it at Kathrin.

Kathrin recoiled, holding her arm in pain. Instantly, Lucius was up and out of the chair, his hand grabbing her arm gently inspecting the damage. It was a minor burn.

Kathrin tried to step back, escaping his gentle hands. Lucius let her go. He looked into her eyes, his clouded with worry. 

Lucius turned his back to her, and said in a cold detached voice "Apologize to your mistress and leave us immediately" He couldn't see Kathrin reaction to his order, but he was able to see Narissa's satisfied expression.

As his words sunk in, Kathrin face went white. "Yes, my lord" She was barely able to whisper.

Facing Narissa, she couldn't stop the shivers that shook her. "My apologizes madam. This will never happen again. Excuse me" She said that and rushed out of the room. 

Lucius was surprised at the sudden ache that filled him. He washed it away quickly and ordered the house elf to take Kathrin job. The family continued eating lunch, the earlier accident already forgotten. 

Hermione was sitting on the floor, doodling with her crayons. Kathrin watched her daughter, her heart in agony. 

She could barely see her daughter as she tried to rein in the tears that were gathering in her eyes. She could bear almost anything but his horrible, icy indifference. She could withstand his anger, his rage, but not this complete repugnance. Why did she care? Why did she care anything about what this….this Deatheater thought of her? But deep inside, she did. Desperately.

She was a mudblood, nothing else. He will never permit her access into his self-contained world. But she wanted him….more than she had ever wanted a man before. Even now. Even knowing that those enticing eyes hid a treacherous heart.

Kathrin turned her head at the sound of the door opening. He was standing there. His brilliant eyes now hooded. Then, he addressed Hermione. "Hermione. Go and play with Draco. I need to talk to your mother" 

At the mention of Draco's name, Hermione's face brightened. Kathrin tried to stop her from leaving her alone with Lucius, but he blocked her way before she could and seized her arm. 

Lucius couldn't miss the disappointment in her eyes, something close to hurt. His heart clutched just for a moment, then he willed it released. He owned her nothing. He would never let her know how much she meant to him. 

He cast a spell to heal her arm. "You should know by now not to defy my wife. She may look serene, but she got a sharp temper" he spoke gently while massaging her arm.

She looked at him uncertainly. How quickly his moods seemed to change. Like quicksilver. She ducked her head, not wanting to confront those probing eyes with her own accusing ones. "I haven't done a thing to rouse her anger. She always finds faults in everything I do" She said sullenly.

"Don't forget your place Kathrin" he said, with icy contempt. 

The cold disdain in his voice cut her to the quick. From his point of view, she supposed she deserved it. 

"Forget? How could I forget?" She said nastily. "I am a MUDBLOOD, a whore. I should kneel beneath your feet and beg for forgiveness, shouldn't I?"

"No…?"His tone told her she just made a very grave error. "I'll tell you where you should kneel…."

Before she could say anything more, his mouth was pressed against hers. There was no gentleness, only a cruel, punishing savagery. He forced her lips open, and his tongue darted in, malicious but enticing, enthralling while traitorous.

She couldn't stop her body's response, even as she knew it was punishment, not pleasure, he intended. Every physical part of her rebelled against her mental anguish. 

His mouth softened as he felt her surrender, and his body throbbed with need. His hand released her wrest and encircled her waist, pulling her closer. He could feel the tremors of her body, as it arched towards him, and the ache deep in his loins.

"Don't you see the irony, Kathrin?" He said, the words escaping through clenched teeth.

"What?" Dazed, she tried to read what was in his face. "I don't understand"

"I can't fight it" he said strangely. "I can't resist what I have been raised to hate all my life"

"Lucius?"

"You want the words? _I need you_" His voice was harsh, as though the words were dragged from him against his will. His hand tightened, buried in the resilient curls. 

"Merlin helps me. I need you"

Draco was playing in his room with his Fredrik Krum moving figure, when something banged at the door. He rolled his eyes in a manner unlike any seven years old boy. He saw the handle turn and the door opening little by little. Draco grabbed the door and thrust it open.

"HERMIONE!" He cried and Hermione screamed and then laughed and charged to Draco's bed, burying herself in his comforter. Draco slapped her firmly on the rump. "I told you to stop doing that. You have to learn how to knock"

Hermione poked her head out from under the comforter. She gazed at him with her big childish eyes. 

Draco pointed his finger toward the door firmly and said. "Now go out, close the door after you and knock politely like I told you.

Hermione blinked her eyes, twice. "Okay" she said finally and ran to the door giggling. Draco shook his head amusingly. Hermione was so different from him. She was never depressed, never upset unless she couldn't play with Draco or read some of her stories. She followed Draco like a puppy. Ready to do what ever he wants just to be close to him. 

He used to hate that. When he was younger, he considered her a nuisance. She would always interrupt his playtime with his friends and ask him if she can come along. He always refused, and would sometimes torture her by running off with his friends and taunting her to follow. 

That kept going on until the day he saw her crying. 

Vincent Crab Jr. was grabbing one of her ponytails, using it to yank her around. Draco saw red. He ran as fast as he could and pushed Vincent's quite larger figure. Vincent fell down quickly, still holding Hermione's ponytail he took her with him.

Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and clutched her to his side.

Vincent looked angrily at Draco. "Why wodya do this Draco?" Draco narrowed his eyes into dark slits and scowled furiously. "You shouldn't have hurt her Vincent"

A dump look appeared in Vincent chubby face. "Why not? She is a mudblood. Pa says it's alright to hurt them" 

Draco smirked. He agreed with Vincent in this, but Hermione was _his_ mudblood.

Draco hated when someone tried to play with his toys.

"You can hurt all mudbloods Crab, but Hermione is off limits. Do you hear me?" he demanded.

From then on, he began to tolerate her more. It felt like, she was his own House elf. Eager to please him in anyway she can. It was a power trip for the young Draco.

And she was fun. She looked at him in wonder. Her handsome charming prince or what she called those men in her fairytales stories.

A knock interrupted Draco thought. Draco waited for ten seconds. When he was pleased with her obedience, he ordered her to enter.

Hermione looked at him, gauging his reaction. She gave up trying and asked bluntly. "Did I do alright, Draco?"

Draco smirked, petting her head. "You did fine, Hermione. You are a good pet" 


	5. Author notes

Author's notes

So, what do you think, folks?

I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. I appreciate any criticism.

You must have notice by now, that English is not my native language. I speak Arabic. I'm good in English, but there are some grammars that give me a hard time.

Next chapter, Draco will go to Hogwarts and something big will happen. Won't to find out? Keep reviewing.

And I haven't got a beta yet. If anyone interested, please email me.

I'm sorry for all the anonymous review. I'm still new at this.

I'm really trying to update as quickly as I can. It' not easy. I have a little daughter who is exhausting me. She won't eat and that is driving me crazy.

So bear with me.

Thanks

May Farhat


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I was busy with my daughter as usual. There is a small sex scene so beware. Draco is eleven attending his first year at Hogwarts and Hermione is nine. Thanks for all the people who reviewed.

I don't own Harry Potter and all of this is just for fun.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Tipsy cooks every day" 

The meek voice answered uncertainly.

Hermione bobbed her head right and left impatiently. "NO, no Tipsy. You should refer to yourself with 'I'. _I cook everyday_. Now repeat it"

"I cooks everyday" Hermione signed tiredly. "_I cook _Tipsy, not cooks. Again"

"I cook Tipsy not cooks"

Tipsy flinched when Hermione grabbed her bushy hair and started screaming. "uhh, I can't take this anymore"

"Tipsy is so sorry, Hermione. But Tipsy has a lot to do. Tipsy isn't to be wasting time" Tipsy said with teary eyes.

"Hermione! What did I tell you about harassing the house elves?" Hermione snapped her head guiltily to face her mother. Her momma looked furious, standing with her arms on her hips, in the small secluded area of the gardens which Hermione had declared as her own mini school.

Hermione dipped her head in shame.

"I'm sorry Momma; I was only trying to teach Tipsy how to speak properly"

Kathrin's frown turned into a smile quickly upon seeing her daughter sad face.

"I know you mean well, Hermione. But Tipsy has an exhausted day working at the kitchen. She deserves to rest after all her hard work. And with you bothering her, she can't do that"

Kathrin ignored Hermione pout and faced Tipsy. "You can go and rest Tipsy. Tomorrow we've got a busy day" Tipsy fled quickly, thanking Merlin she had gotten away.

Moving closer to Hermione, Kathrin stroked her soft curls tenderly. Kathrin put two fingers under Hermione's face lifting it up. "Don't worry, Hermione. You'll have many opportunities to teach Tipsy whatever you want. However, we are busy these days, with the Charismas Holidays coming. We have a big party to prepare for"

"And don't forget that Draco is coming home soon" To Kathrin amazing, Draco's name worked magic. Hermione face shined and her smile became radiant.

"Now, why don't you tidy here a bit? Then go to your room and prepare for bed and I'll come read you a story"

"Yes, momma"

Hermione quickly grabbed her small chalk board and her chair. She searched for the packet of chalks, to find it all of a sudden near her feet. She took it swiftly and ran back to the mansion.

Kathrin was frozen. She looked at where her daughter was standing minutes ago, not believing what she saw. When Hermione was searching around for her missing chalks, the packet came flying and dropped at her feet.

Kathrin knew this meant one thing only. Hermione has magic.

With a heavy heart, she followed her daughter, wondering how this will affect their future.

* * *

Heavy breathing filled the small dark room. The sounds of the Long needy groans and breathless moans coming from the couple occupying the narrow bed rising. 

"Please... Lucius"

The two lovers were drenched with sweat, their bodies glinting in the moonlight.

Kneeling behind Kathrin's body, Lucius grabbed her thighs and moved his hips faster. He inched her legs wider, thrusting deeply into her.

"I want to come……please…I can't…" Kathrin pleaded, looking over her shoulder, her eyes heavy with desire.

The heat in his own eyes burned hot-feverish. But he admonished breathlessly. "Not yet…not just yet, sweetheart"

Kathrin cried helplessly, her growing need for release closer to pain.

Lucius sped his rhythm, driving violently in her unresisting body.

"Now" He screamed suddenly, grasping her tightly. He held her closely as waves of sensual feeling surged through them, bringing a shuddering release. Slowly, they drifted back down to reality, their limps entwined and heavy with exhaustion.

An indescribable peace filled Lucius as he listened to Kathrin's unsteady breathing close to his ear. In the dim light he watched her through half-closed eyes, the side of her peaceful face, her hair spilled over her shoulders.

_I love you_. The words sprang up out of nowhere. He thought for a moment that he must have spoken them aloud, but she didn't give any reaction. He sighed in relief.

These words were forbidden. He had acknowledged the fact that he did love her long ago. But to say them would tear his world apart.

Just then she turned her face and asked him softly. "Lucius, can I ask you something?"

Lucius raised one blond eyebrow at her timid question.

"Certainly, what do you need to know?"

Kathrin averted her eyes not wanting him to know what was in her mind.

"Do magical children show any sign of magic when they are young?"

Lucius looked intently at her trying to read her thoughts.

"Why do you want to know?"

Kathrin was quick to answer "I just thought I had seen some strange incidents when Draco was growing up"

Lucius smirked at the mention of his son. "Yes, Draco's magic appeared at a young age and yes, young wizards and witches can do some magic especially when they are in an emotional state. My son was very young when he was able to lift his toy in anger"

Pride was evident in his voice.

Kathrin was troubled by his words. This means that Hermione do have magic in her.

But what worried Kathrin more was Lucius reaction if he found out.

She rolled onto her side and snuggled to him tightly. Lucius arched an eyebrow at her sudden needy attitude.

"Please hug me Lucius. I'm so cold. So cold"

Her voice was quivering with deep apprehension. Lucius embraced her wanting to erase her fear but couldn't get rid of the feeling that it has something to do with him.

* * *

Draco's kept looking for his idiots friends around the train station, trying to see their bulgy statues anywhere. They were hard to miss, yet he couldn't find them. 

"You said they will bring your luggage Draco, Where are they?"

Draco turned quickly to his mother, a frown evident on his face.

"They are so stupid they can't find their way back, mother" Draco said arrogantly.

Narcissa Malfoy looked bored and weary. Draco gazed at his mother tired face and said worriedly.

"Mother, you look exhausted, you shouldn't have come to pick me"

Narcissa put her hand in Draco's shoulder tenderly.

"Of course, I will come, Draco. You are my only son. I should be here to welcome you home after being away for a long time"

Draco looked pleased with her words. "Why didn't father come with you?" He asked trying to look indifferent.

Narcissa grimaced. "I'm not sure, but it has something to do with the Dark Lord"

"You didn't tell me how your first year in Hogwarts was? Didn't I tell you? your father and I were very proud of you entering in Slytherin"

Draco smiled. "Of course I did. I'm a Malfoy, and all Malfoys were in Slytherin"

"Hogwarts is great, all my Professors treats me very well especially Head master Snape" Draco smirk was apparent. "And my schoolmates are very terrified of me"

"The only problem is Harry Potter and his goons" Draco face clouded with hatred.

Narcissa curiosity peaked at the mention of the name and asked. "Is this Harry Potter the son of James Potter?"

"I think so. Do you know him mother?" Draco asked.

"Yes, James Potter was a known supporter of Albus Dumbledore" she said disgustingly.

Draco frowned in confusion. "But, wasn't Albus Dumbledore killed years ago?"

"Yes, he was killed by the hand of the dark lord. But James Potter supported his beliefs even after his death" Narcissa said incredulously. "Although, it's not odd that he did. His own wife was a mudblood after all. He obviously didn't agree with the dark lord intentions to free our world from these lowly creatures"

Narcissa pinched her nose as if she had smelled something rotten. Draco couldn't help smiling at his mother behavior.

"I remember Professor McGonagall mentioned this in our history lessons. She said that the death of Dumbledore was the reason why the dark lord was able to control the magical world so quickly"

Suddenly, something occurred to Draco. Potter never mentioned his father or mother, but Professor Snape took pleasure in taunting him about his parents. He asked his mother about it.

"Where are the Potters? Are they even alive?"

Narcissa smirked at his question. "His wife the Mudblood died by the hand of the deatheaters. James Potter lost it after her death"

Then she put her finger at her cheek in wonder. "You know Draco; I never find out what happened to him after that. He just disappeared. I was surprised when you mentioned that his son is in Hogwarts"

Draco scowled in loathing. "Apparently this book of Hogwarts can't recognize the purebloods from the unworthy mudbloods, if Harry Potter ended in Hogwarts"

A loud racket caught Draco's attention, looking at the source he drawled lazily.

"It looks like the idiots have finally made it"

* * *

Draco was anxious to reach the mansion. Hogwarts was his home now, but he had missed the privacy of his room, the bunch of house elves eager to do his biding, and Hermione. 

That girl was a big part of his life for years that he found himself missing her presence further than he thought he would.

Draco wasn't proud of his feelings. He had learned to hide what he felt for her long ago. His father once gave him a lecture about boundaries between slaves and masters. Draco wanted to point to his father that sleeping with your slave was clearly smashing these boundaries, but he knew better.

As long as he could comprehend, Draco knew that his father and Kathrin have some sort of relationship. Something similar to the bond between his parents but quite different at the same time.

Although, Draco was sure his father slept with her, Lucius never treated Kathrin more than a slave, at least not in front of Draco and his mother.

When he was younger, Draco used to have a small crush in Kathrin. She was beautiful and so tender even with him. She used to bake warm delicious cookies for him and Hermione. And sometimes she would tell them the strangest stories about dragons and princes, Stories muggles made up for being exposed to Magic and wizards.

When Draco realized that Hermione exuded the same beauty her mother has, he was delighted. In a way, Hermione was to him what Kathrin was to his father.

At the same time, Draco knew that his mother hated Kathrin with a passion, and was indifferent to Hermione. His mother has the right to do so. Kathrin was her husband mistress.

So Draco had become a master at hiding his feeling in front of his mother.

And that what he was trying to do right now. Hermione was standing there in front of him; contrary to him she was not trying to hide her delight.

Draco hardened himself, and turned his back to her helping his mother climb down the carriage.

He couldn't miss Hermione's anguished expression at his ignorance, but he resolved his mind and continued to the mansion without acknowledging her.

* * *

Hermione was full with joy when she saw Draco leaving the carriage. She stood there waiting for him to greet her, but he left even without looking at her. 

She felt like crying. Yet, what stung more than Draco's ignorance was the cold satisfied look in Narcissa Malfoy's face.

The house elves were taking Draco's luggage to the house, but Tipsy remained at her side.

Tipsy looked at her with sympathy, and tried to comfort Hermione.

"Don't look so sad Hermione. Master Draco is a little tired; he is playing with you later"

Hermione smiled, satisfied with Tipsy's reasons.

"You are right Tipsy. He must be tired. When he rest, he will come and greet me"

"And if he don't, I will march to his room and force him to talk to me" Hermione added firmly and ran toward the mansion.

* * *

Draco was stuffed. Supper was full of mouth watering dishes arranged to reveal a feast. 

Although Hogwarts house elves would always prepare the tastiest dishes, students don't have any control on the menu. And with all of his favorite's food prepared, Draco has eaten till he was full.

Lucius has joined them shortly after supper. He was delayed due to some business in London.

Draco told him every thing about the school. His father was very interested when Draco told him about Harry Potter and his friend Ron Weasley. It seems that the Death eaters have been searching for him for two years now, but the man just disappeared. Draco was told that Harry lived with a wizard who was a distant relative to the Potters. No one knows where he lives, the reason for that is a fidelity Charm.

Draco was also glad to know more about the other goon, Ron Weasley. His father works for the ministry, which is under the control of the dark lord. But due to his previous alliance to Dumbledore, he was demoted to a lower position and was constantly under surveillance.

That explained why the idiot always wears hand me down robes. Lucius took pleasure in ridiculing their small shack the Barrow; it was packed with too many kids.

Draco smirked, looking around his large room, which he was sure Ron Weasley couldn't even dream about.

He wondered how Weasley will feel when he knows that Draco will have a firebolt for Christmas. Yes. It was a good thing to be a Malfoy.

A knock at the door interrupted his reverie. Draco scowled wondering who it would be.

The answer came quickly when the face of Hermione came into sight.

Panic filled Draco at seeing her. He wasn't sure how he should treat her. His mother's stance showed how miserable she was, and the source of this misery was Hermione's mother. Draco wasn't too young to understand that his relationship with Hermione was like another back stab to his mother. He wasn't a loving and tender momma's boy, but he loved his mother in his own way and he couldn't betray her loyalty like that.

Hermione wasn't aware of Draco's struggle with his feeling. She came in the room and stepped closer to him timidly. She was clutching her arms at her breast and her large brown eyes looked shyly at him.

"Hi Draco. I..I…missed you.." she waited for his reaction at her greeting, but his face was closed off. She couldn't imagine what he was thinking.

A look of determination appeared for a fleeting second in Draco's face then disappeared quickly.

The cold look Draco gave her was like a cold shower. She took a step back afraid from what she saw.

Draco said with hate laced in his voice. "What do you think you are doing here? Don't forget who you are. You are just a stupid mudblood slave"

Hermione was so chocked of his attack that she couldn't replay for awhile. When she finally found her voice, it was shaken and teary.

"I..I..thought…I meant to..Draco what..is the matter? Why are you..like that? D..did..I do something..wrong?" She was hiccupping trying to wipe the falling tears.

Draco resolve faltered for a second at her tears, but he remembered his mother miserable face and caught himself.

His voice was relatively softer, yet still cold when he said "Go to your mother, Hermione. I don't have anything to say to you"

Hermione gave a sudden gasp and ran crying out of his room. Draco looked through his window at the blue sky.

He wondered why it didn't look bright to him anymore.

* * *

Kathrin wondered where Hermione was. It was dinner time and the Malfoys were eating at the dinner room. Clearly she wasn't with Master Draco.

She couldn't wash the feeling of dread away. Master Draco wasn't acting normal, there was something bothering him. And Hermione wasn't to be found. Kathrin was certain Hermione's disappearance was Draco's fault.

She had looked everywhere, in their rooms, her favorite spot and even at the mansion's large library where she loved to sneak sometimes.

There was no trace of Hermione. Kathrin began to panic when the house elves couldn't find her when she asked for their help. That meant she wasn't at the mansion. And in this late hour anything could happen to her outside the house. The mansion's landscapes were huge and there were a lot of magical traps set around the mansion for security reasons.

That's why she was interrupting the family, in the library were they sit after dinner.

Her interruption wasn't welcome, but Kathrin spoke before Narcissa Malfoy could verbalize her displeasure.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to impose, but Hermione is missing" Her words were fast and barely audible, but it caught Lucious interest, so she turned to him pleading "I can't find her anywhere"

Lucius rose from his chair and asked in authority. "Did the house elves look for her?"

Kathrin voice was broken with the tears. "Yes, they couldn't find her"

"That means she isn't at the mansion. They know the ware about of everyone when they are inside the mansion" Lucius looked at her, worry apparent in his eyes "She must be somewhere outside"

Kathrin broke down at his words. She had hoped he would erase her fears and suspicions. But to hear his confirmation broke her heart.

She stumbled to the floor, moaning achingly. Lucius was fast and caught her between his arms.

She hurled herself at him, pleading in a broken voice. "Please Lucius, please. She is the only one I have in this world. Please find her for me. _Please_" she started crying, her wails muffled in his chest.

Lucius could feel Narcissa fury at Kathrin lack of formality, especially in front of their son. Yet, Lucius couldn't bring himself to care. Kathrin was in pain and that what meant the most to him right now.

He hugged her, patting her hair tenderly. And spoke to her in a comforting voice.

"Don't cry Kathrin. We will find her. _I will_find her. I promise" His voice was soft, laced with love and tenderness.

Narcissa heart broke at the tender display. Lucius was a protective caring husband, but he was always aloof and slightly cold to her. She convinced herself years ago, that he was raised that way and that he wasn't a man to show his feeling openly.

But, he was doing that now, and for this mudblood instead for Narcissa his wife. She was the one that should be between his arms. This was her right, wasn't it?

Then why was she afraid to come between them and announce her displeasure?

Lucius was still comforting _her_. Her crying has lowered down considerably, but her body was still shaking.

He left his head up and turned to Narcissa. "We will go search for her" He turned to face Draco. Draco was silent, sadness evident in his eyes.

"Draco, do you know where she could have gone?" Lucius studied his son expression, searching for some clues.

At his regretful denial, he left the room clutching Kathrin securely in his arms.

Draco wanted to go with them, to help them.

This was his fault. If he wasn't so cruel to Hermione she wouldn't have run off like that.

Where could she be? Is she hurt? What if some magical creature attacked her?

His mind was filled with questions and the answers were scary. He tried to think of a place she would have gone to. Wasn't there a spot where they used to go when they were young?

Yes, that is it. Draco remembered suddenly. When he was nine, he used to go to a small wood to the north of the mansion. Hermione like always would trail after him.

There was an old Whomping Willow there and once it almost has hit Hermione if it wasn't for Draco pushing her out of the way. She has hurt her foot that day. And Draco still remembers how happy she was when he held her on his back all the way home. She said then, that she will always remember this spot and this tree.

Draco stood up, intending to go find her there, when a hand in his arm stopped him. He turned to face his mother.

She looked so sad and miserable. "Don't go you two, Draco. Don't leave me"

Draco was astonished. She looked so desperate; Draco was inclined to do what she asked. But, the thought of Hermione, hurt and alone made him move.

"I'm sorry mother" He was trying to make her see how regretful he was "This was my fault. I know where to find her. I will find her and return to you. I swear" He said trying to convince her that he will not abandon her like his father did.

Narcissa left her hold in him, and sat on a chair in surrender. Draco looked at his mother one more time and left the room, saying sorry to her again and again in his mind.

* * *

Hermione was freezing. The small gap in the tree didn't stop the cold breeze. But Hermione knew that the forest was full with dangerous creatures, and although it didn't protect her from cold at least she was safe from other things. 

She wanted to cry, but she held back the tears bravely. Her mother will come and find her, she was sure.

At the thought of her mother, Hermione wondered how she was feeling. Is she worried? Is she mad at her for running away like that?

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Hermione cried, but no one was here to listen to her words of apology.

"Hermione…"

The sound was hard to hear with the echo of the blowing winds, but Hermione thought that she heard someone shouting her name.

She tried to listen carefully. Yes, someone was calling her name, and it sounded like Draco.

Hermione hesitated to answer him. The memory of what he had said to her came to her mind. He was very cruel. He hated her and thought poorly of her. Why should she answer him? He wasn't in the mood to talk to her earlier but now he is?

Hermione huffed angrily. She won't response. Let him scream until he gets tired. She didn't care if she was acting foolishly.

"HERMIONE" The shout was louder considerably "PLEASE HERMIONE. ANSWER ME"

Draco was screaming frantically. He sounded worried to Hermione.

'Serve him right' she thought bitingly.

"HERMIONE. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I was ruthless to you" His voice wavered a little "I'm confused. You don't know how awful I feel. Please, please answer. _Where are you_?"

His words affected Hermione. He was sorry for the way he treated her. He didn't hate her like she thought.

"Draco" Her shout was barely audible; her voice was muffled for not speaking for a long time. She tried again, not fairing much better.

But clearly, Draco had heard her. He kept yelling her name, sounding closer by the second.

"HERE. I'm here Draco" She screamed louder, trying to move but her hurt ankle stopped her.

A light yellow light appeared from the darkness, blinding Hermione's vision. When she was able to open her eyes, she found Draco kneeling in front of her and the light was coming out of his wand.

Hermione looked at Draco, who was oddly silent. She started speaking, trying to break the silence.

"Draco..I..ohmp" Her words were muffled when he lunged forward and hugged her fiercely.

"I was scared Hermione. I was afraid that something bad had happened to you" His spoke so softly, Hermione was barely able to hear him.

Then he pushed her away gently, looking into her eyes.

"Don't ever run away Hermione" He pleaded to her "I am sorry. I have missed you so much when I was away"

Hermione was happy to hear that, but he didn't explain why he was angry with her. She wanted to know why.

"You were so cruel Draco, why?"

Her hand went up to touch his face, lovingly. "If only you know how much I wanted to hug you…but you were so cold"

Draco turned away from her, having trouble in meeting her innocent eyes.

"You must understand Hermione. You and I are different"

Hermione's voice was very small. "Different"

His right hand caught her chin and forced it up, until her eyes met his. "Yes, different. I'm a pure blood, from an old wizard family. You are a muggle. I was taught to hate your kind, to treat you like dirt" His voice was bitter now, and she winced at the sound.

"You should be ugly, dump, dirty and a freak" he continued "But you are not, Hermione"

He touched her hair softly. "You are beautiful, soft. You always smell like roses and you are damn sure smarter than Pansy Parkinson" Draco said, a small smile on his face.

"I missed you so much. But when I came home, I so how sad was my mother"

Draco clutched her hands trying to make her understand. "You know why she is like that Hermione. You must have noticed"

Hermione replayed softly. "It's because of my mother and Master Lucius, isn't it?"

Draco looked at her, she was so young but she could understand.

"Yes. And my mother is miserable because of them; because of your mother. I didn't want to hurt my mother more than she is, by being friendly with you. I can't betray her like that" Frustration and longing crossed his face trying to say more, but no words came. He bowed his head.

Hermione's heart went out to him. He wanted so badly to protect his mother and was terrified he could not.

"It's alright, Draco, I understand" She said gently "If being friend with me hurts your momma, you shouldn't do it" she said trying to mask the hurt she felt.

His young, bitter face relaxed, but there was no smile.

"That's the problem Hermione. I tried to do that and I couldn't stand it"

Hermione was relieved to hear that. "Then what should we do Draco? You can't be friends with me because it will hurt your momma, but I do want to be your friend"

Draco face lightened up, having an idea. "We could still be friends. But, we won't let my mother knows" He told Hermione.

Hermione smiled hopefully. "You mean we will be able to talk and play together?"

"Yes, Hermione, but remember, not in front of my mother" He told her firmly.

"You will respect me, and treat me as your master in front of her and you can't be informal with me, except when she isn't around, do you understand me?"

She nodded, showing her acceptance.

Draco smiled, feeling happy for the first time since he returned.

"Now, tell me. Are you hurt anywhere?"

Hermione told him about her ankle. She winced when he touched it and Draco declared in wisdom that it was only a fracture. He said they should wait for his father to find them. It's better than being out in the open in the middle of the night.

But when Hermione asked him how they will find them, Draco thought of a solution.

He left his wand and chanted a spill. A green light went out of the wand and sore up to the sky. A shape that resembled the Malfoy's crest.

Hermione was awed with the display. And Draco looked so proud of himself.

"Wow. That was wonderful Draco. What other spills you can do?" She asked eagerly.

Draco was happy to oblige, and he went on, telling her of his days in Hogwarts and what kind of subjects they have.

They were so caught in their conversation; they didn't hear the steps of the approaching figures.

"Draco? Is that you?" Draco was startled with his father's voice.

He came out of the hole, to find Kathrin and his father standing there.

Kathrin ran to him, and clutched his arms. "Is she with you Draco? Did you find her?"

Draco nodded and looked mutely at the small hole, where Hermione's face was sticking out.

Kathrin hauled herself toward her daughter, and hugged her between her arms crying in relief.

Hermione tried to comfort her mother, saying she was alright and that she was sorry to scare her like that.

Draco and his father were staring at the embraced mother and daughter.

Lucius turned to his son and said firmly.

"Let's bring them back to the house. When we are there, I shall have a talk with you"

Draco gulped, afraid of what to come.

* * *

After returning, the mother and her child went directly to their rooms. Hermione needed to clean up and change. And there was her fractured ankle to attend to. Draco was ordered by his father to hid back to his room. 

Lucius Malfoy was tired. This was a long day, and he knew it wasn't over yet. There was Narcissa to consider. As much as he hated it, he has to talk to her. She was his wife and he had obligations toward her.

Lucius didn't have a clue to what he should say to her. She has seen the display between Kathrin and him in the library. Even if Narcissa knew he was having sex with her, It must have hurt to see it, especially in front of their son.

She was sitting in her room, looking lonely. This pained him. He loved his wife and he didn't want to hurt her. If he could do anything to save her some pain, he would.

"You are back" she spoke softly.

Lucius frowned at her tune. There wasn't angry or hurt, only calm surrender.

"Why Lucius? Why don't you love me like you love her? Is it me? Is there something wrong with me?" she turned to him, pleading to him brokenly to answer her questions.

Lucius lowered his head, regret clear in his eyes.

"It's not you Narcissa. You are perfect. I couldn't ask for a better wife" He said, and he wasn't lying. She was the best wife he could ever ask for, but his heart didn't agree. His betraying heart wanted only one woman.

Narcissa was angered with his replay. She stood up and screamed.

"Then tell me why you need her. She is a mudblood. She doesn't understand our way of life. She can't. She is not your equal Lucius. SHE WILL NEVER BE"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT" His sudden shout caught them both off guard.

Lucius was breathing harshly, trying to calm himself. Narcissa was shocked. Lucius Malfoy was always calm and collected.

He finally spoke, his voice low but firm.

"I tired to resist Narcissa. I tried to fight what I feel. But I can't" He pulled his hair desperately, a move that shaken Narcissa.

He looked tired and defeated.

He continued speaking. "You don't know how hard it is to be the right hand of Voldemort. It's exhausting and demanding. And the killing doesn't make it better"

His eyes were empty when he looked at her.

"I hate it Narcissa. I hate killing. With every muggle I kill, I feel like I'm losing a part of my sole" His voice began to waver. "I was taught to hate them, to despise them. But, when a muggle tries to protect his family, his child or spouse from me, I can't shake the feeling that they are like me. That they have loved ones they want to protect. Just like I do with you and Draco"

He tried to convince her. "Don't you see Narcissa. They are humans like us. They love, hate and breath. And with each one I kill, a part of me dies with him"

Narcissa was shaking, his words affecting her greatly.

"Before I met Kathrin, I felt like I was losing my mind" he smiled darkly "But she was able to chase away the nightmares. She makes me sane"

Lucius left her chin, meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry; I couldn't be the husband you deserve. I will do what I can to be right to you. But, I can't lose her. I won't live without her"

His words stabbed at her heart, but she knew when she was defeated.

"I'm sure you will Lucius. But Draco is a different matter"

Lucius frowned not getting her meaning.

"What about Draco?"

She looked firmly at him. "Draco is torn between two things two. But he is not you. He can't separate what he wants from what he should do. You know what I mean"

Lucius did know. It was clear to him today, how much Draco was attached to the girl.

He told his wife. "I will speak to him, now"

She watched him leave, and just when she was sure he was far away, she let the tears fall down.

* * *

Draco was at his room, wondering when his father will come. He hoped he was tired and went already to bed. But he knew better. 

A knock at his door, announced His father's arrival.

Lucius entered the room, his face stern and unyielding. Draco slithered in, trying to hake himself as small as possible.

"What" he finally asked, "in the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Saving Hermione" Draco answered evenly, a slight quiver of his lips the only betrayal of his growing apprehension.

"You shouldn't have gone by yourself Draco. You could have hurt yourself"

His head went up. "I knew where she was…I couldn't wait longer or she would have been harmed"

Lucius sat beside his son and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, you are a child yourself. You couldn't have protected her or yourself had the need arisen"

"I'm capable of protecting Hermione. I know many curses" The words were said with such utter confidence that Lucius had trouble keeping his face bent in such censure.

He shook his head. "The fact is, Draco that if any magical creature had caught you, you would have been in a great deal of trouble"

"I don't care" Draco said stubbornly. "I couldn't let Hermione be hurt"

Lucius stared at his son's young face.

"You care a lot for Hermione, don't you?"

"Yes, I do father" he replied honestly.

"Yet, you know that she is not suitable for you. You are my only heir, and should act accordingly"

Draco didn't replay, but his eyes admitted his shame.

"Ah, Draco, I know you feel torn" Lucius said gently. "You have your duties and responsibilities to consider, but you can't help what you feel"

"I'm sorry father" he said in a low, pleading voice. "I couldn't be strong like you, I'll try harder"

"You don't have to" Lucius said. "Draco, it is possible to balance your way between what you want and what you have to do"

"I..can?" Draco asked surprised.

Lucius mouth crocked up in a half smile. "Yes. You can"

"I do that everyday, and although it's tiring, that is my duty as a Malfoy"

Draco looked awed. "But you are perfect father. You do it so easily"

Lucius smiled bitterly. Such faith. If his son had seen him earlier, he wouldn't believe that anymore.

"I'm not perfect. But I try as hard as I can" He looked closely in Draco's eyes. "What ever you feel for Hermione won't be bad if you don't let it affect your life stile as a pureblood Malfoy" He told him firmly.

Draco nodded with determination. "Yes, father. I will make you proud"

Lucius Malfoy touched his son's cheek in a rare show of his tenderness.

"I'm sure you will Draco"


	7. Chapter 7

Hi there everyone. I'm sorry for not updating for a long time, but I was very busy. Also, this chapter was giving me a headache. This is a part from the chapter so there will be another part soon.

I hope you like it. Thanks for all your reviews and please don't flame me for the grammar mistakes. My beta is in a trip in Europe and I had to post this chapter without her help.

Two years has gone by, and Hermione is eleven.

Will she finally go to Hogwarts?

Read and find out )

"What a classy robes, Draco? Did you buy it from Madam Malkin's?"

Pansy said touching the soft fabric with owe.

Draco snatched the robe from her hands and put it back in the closet. He turned to face Pansy's wounded expression and said rudely. "Don't touch my things with your grabby hands, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

He stomped angrily to his bed and threw himself on the green covers. He was feeling peevish and touchy. Pansy has been visiting him almost daily, since the start of the holiday.

Draco regarded Pansy as a schoolmate, an acquaintance whom he meets frequently in their social circles. But he had never considered her a friend. She is too winy for his taste, and is always talking about girlish stuff that bores him to tears.

Seeing her in the summer vacation was definitely not his idea of fun.

Apparently, that was the doing of his mother.

She has gotten into her mind that Draco should mingle more with people from their own class. Thus, she invited Pansy, whom is from an old prestige's wizard's family.

This was Draco's brake before he has to start his third year in HOGWARTS, and he wasn't pleased that he has to spend it with Pansy around.

But Draco hadn't expressed his displeasure to his mother. She was so tired and miserable these days that he hadn't gotten the heart to break her illusions. It seems that she has this silly idea of Pansy and he being together.

Never mind the fact that Draco was only thirteen and certainly not thinking of marriage at his age.

Pansy was still pouting, hoping that Draco would ask for forgiveness. But after what felt like endless minutes, she resigned to the fact that he will not apologize.

When Narcissa Malfoy asked her to come to the Malfoy Mansion this summer, Pansy and her mother were excited.

Narcissa had hinted to a match between Draco and Pansy. They both were from the oldest and wealthiest wizard's families. A marriage between the two families will be very beneficial.

Pansy looked at Draco, who was staring at the ceiling and ignoring her. It was difficult to hold his interest for a long time. She approached him warily afraid of his mood swings.

"How about going to Diagon Alley, Draco? We could buy some candies from Honeydukes, and then see the new…" A knock came at the door, stopping Pansy from completing her sentence.

Draco launched himself at the door, thankful for the interruption.

When he threw the door open in relief, Hermione entered, her hands holding a heavily laden tray of aromatic snacks. Hermione's face flushed when she saw Pansy's frown and Draco's unusual show of enthusiasm.

"I brought you tea and some snacks" she stuttered nervously.

Draco's face softened. "It's all right, Hermione" He turned to Pansy.

"We need some nourishment"

Hermione placed the tray at a small table in the corner, and started pouring tea.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Pansy's angry scream surprised her, making her lose her hold on the teapot and drop some tea on her arm.

Hermione cried at the sudden pain, holding her arm protectively.

Draco rushed toward her swearing softly. He held her arm gently, his eyes examining the damage.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes" She whispered shakily.

"It's a minor burn. Put it under cold water and it will be fine" Draco told her softly.

Hermione nodded, a shy smile appearing on her lips.

"Thank you, Draco"

"Draco! How could you allow her to call you by your given name?" Pansy shouted in indignation.

A grimace marred Draco's features.

Pansy turned to glare at Hermione, and said with a voice laced with contempt. "And to have the audacity to serve the tea when I'm supposed to do it. This is outrages. You should teach her some manners"

Hermione's anger was starting to surface at the constant yelling from the idiotic girl. She was about to retort when Draco interrupted her. His eyes were fiercely angry, though his voice stayed low and even.

"Hermione, apologize and leave immediately"

"But Draco, I didn't do anyth…" She tried to protest, but he cut her quickly.

"Leave, NOW".

The cold tone in his voice froze Hermione's heart. For a moment she couldn't breath, she couldn't swallow, she couldn't speak.

She lowered her eyes, avoiding his cold eyes devoid of regret or sympathy.

Finally, founding her voice, she tried to speak with what little pride she has left.

"As you wish, Master Draco" She turned to Pansy and continued. "Forgive my insolence, I had crossed my limits. I won't do it again"

She spoke softly, giving Draco a fleeting glance before leaving.

When she closed the door behind her, Draco turned around his eyes narrowed.

"What the hell happened to you to scream like that?" He asked Pansy angrily.

Pansy was taken back with his fury. He looked ready to kill; she swallowed trying to answer.

"Sh..she had crossed the line but you didn't punish her"

Pansy gasped, wide-eyed when he suddenly grabbed the tray laid on the table and throw it violently.

"I can do what ever the hell I want. And how I treat my slave is not any of your business" The harness in his eyes was sufficient confirmation of his statement.

"Draco" She clasped her hands. "I didn't mean to question your authority, but…"

"Well, you did. And I don't like that" He walked menacingly towards her making Pansy back away.

"I don't like your presence. I hate your guts, and frankly I have had enough of your company to last me for an eternity"

At the door, Draco said without turning. "You are no longer welcomed here"

The bang of the door was the final greeting Pansy heard.

* * *

Humming softly, the needle going up and down in the soft fabric, Kathrin paused examining her hand work. The little dress looked wonderful and it wasn't even finished.

The dress was for Hermione. Hermione's wardrobe consisted of some magical robes, but she didn't have any ordinary dress. Kathrin wanted to give her something of their own world. Something she could relate to, to feel connected to the world that has been long gone.

Satisfied with her work until now, she put the needle in the fabric ready to start a new stitch when the door was thrown wide open.

Kathrin barely saw a glimpse of her daughter before she was throwing herself into her.

Her daughter small body was shaking, quiet sobs muffled into Kathrin's bosom.

Kathrin held her gently, one hand cradling Hermione's head against her shoulder, telling her to let out all the bottled up emotions surged through her.

Hermione cried as though she'd never stop, but eventually her sobs subsided, leaving small sighs in their aftermath.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened now" Her mother spoke with a gentle loving voice.

Hermione leant back, measurable but calm at least.

"Draco" The single word was spoken softly, but it was enough for Kathrin.

No one but him could reduce her cheerful strong daughter into this shivering desperate state.

Kathrin closed her eyes. "Oh, Hermione. How many times we have to go through this? Why? Why do you let him hurt you like this?" She shook her head. "Why do you forgive him?"

She asked quietly, her eyes holding Hermione's eyes.

Hermione smiled sadly. "He is not always like that. When we are alone he is gentle and kind.." Her voice caught in her throat.

Her eyes bored into her mother eyes. "He can't help it. He has to be this way in front of everyone. If not, he will be hurt and his family will be mad"

Hermione looked so young while saying that. She looked like she was repeating something that has been told to her.

"Will it be always like that, momma?" she said brokenly "Will I be always lower than Draco? Why can't I go to Hogwarts like all children? Why can't I?" her voice broke, the hurt twisting inside her to rise like bile.

Kathrin flinched as though she'd struck her. A wave of pain crossed her face. She shook her head as if to clear it.

"Hermione, honey.." Tears coursed down her cheeks, her daughter's pain killing her.

This was all her fault. She shouldn't have been caught. She should have done anything to escape capture. Even kill Hermione and herself. Death was better than living in slavery and humiliation.

And now her little child was suffering from Kathrin's mistakes.

Kathrin hugged her daughter tightly, their cries of misery mixing with one word spoken again and again.

Sorry.

* * *

Leaning back in his comfortably curved chair, his legs stretched lazily in front of him, Lucius nursed his brandy as he waited for Kathrin. His indolent pose belied the anger inside him. He had drunk more than he had intended at dinner and he felt the effects. But at the moment he needed the brandy, to quench the feeling of dread washing over him.

Dinner was a disaster today. Narcissa was vexed when the dinner was delayed. They had waited over thirty minutes before a house elf appeared looking distressed.

Apparently, Kathrin had failed to show for the preparations, leaving the house elves lost and bewildered. Having no choice but to continue without Kathrin's help, they tried to finish the job efficiently but failed to do so. Thus, the delay of the dinner.

His wife, as expected was furious at the insolence; she was ready to storm to the servant's quarters -a place she had never put a foot into- to give Kathrin a piece of her mind. But Lucius had stopped her, telling her that he will talk to Kathrin and punish her accordingly.

She wasn't very pleased with that, but she hadn't had the guts to appose him.

This was the reason why he was sitting at his study, waiting for Kathrin to come as he had ordered the house elf to fetch her.

A knock on the door broke his reverie, and without moving from his chair he bade entry. Kathrin stepped inside and closed the door. Lucius's eyes quickly flickered over his slave.

She looked calm and collected no trace of fear in her eyes.

"Where the hell were you?" He asked softly, and watched her body tense.

But it was as if Kathrin had not heard him. She continued to stand silently, not saying a word.

Lucius slowly unwounded himself from the chair and stood up, his eyes never leaving Kathrin's.

"Why weren't you there for dinner time?" A flash of temper crossed his face.

"ANSWER ME"

"I..I wasn't feeling well" She answered quietly.

"What's wrong with you?" Lucius said unexpectedly, catching hold of her hand so she was forced to come near him.

The look of desperation in her face stunned him. Her eyes looked dead.

"I wish I had died before I ever met you" She whispered.

"What did you say?" He grounded out.

She didn't flinch from the hostility in his voice and turned trying to leave, but his hand shot up and captured her shoulder in a firm grip. "Where do you think you're going?" He towered over her, bringing their faces closer together.

"You heard me. I wish I had never met you" She screamed, wriggling from his grasp.

"Oh, no, you don't!" His hands tangled in her hair, trapping her head so she couldn't move.

"I can show you how wrong you are" He whispered against her skin "Do you want me to?"

Something snapped inside Kathrin. All the pain, the hurt, the loneliness, the guilt, welled up and she wanted to lash out at him, flay him with her nails. How dare he? How dare he?

"You want to show me! Show me what? How miserable my daughter is. How she wishes she has never been born. What else do you want to show me Lucius?"

He had paled about his mouth and he looked as though he had taken a blow to the solar plexus.

"My life had become a living hell since I've met you" Kathrin threw at him "I lost my freedom, my dignity, and my self respect. I became a whore for a man who thinks that I'm lesser than animals"

She broke away from his grasp.

"Kathrin, for God's sake…." He went to clasp her arms again but she stepped out of his reach.

"Don't touch me. I can't bear it. I should have more sense than to let you" She screamed hysterically, tears covering her face.

She suddenly found herself sprawled on the floor, his weight trapping her.

"No! Don't!" She started pushing against his chest with her hands, but any movement on her part was checked by his powerful legs and body.

"Don't? I had been trying to tell myself that for eleven years" He whispered tormenting.

"I tried keeping my hands off you. I tried resisting you. I tried to remove you from my life, my mind, my heart" He said the last word brokenly.

"But nothing seems to work. I haven't been myself since the day I saw you. My wife is miserable and my son is lost between us. You said I destroyed your life! You did the same thing to me. And yet, I can't stop myself from loving you!"

Kathrin didn't have time to react to his declaration before his mouth found hers with smothering force. Kathrin gasped at the sheer violence of his emotions. He devoured her mouth with a raw savagery that swept away all barriers. No matter which way she turned he held her locked against him and continued to kiss her as if he was determined to draw the very life out of her.

"No, Lucius!" She begged as his mouth finally released hers long enough to travel over her face to her throat. There he presses hot kisses against her scented skin.

"Give me your mouth" He murmured. She obeyed unhesitatingly, her willpower completely under his control. His head bent over her, meeting her lips and caressing them with his. Her arms lifted to cover those around her and even when his kiss was over, limbs still swayed against limps, the softness of hers stroking the hardness of his.

When his hold changed and he scooped her up, her head lolled on his chest. He took her to a nearby bedroom. She throbbed with desire and when he lowered her to the bed and lay beside her again, she find her entire self wanting him to make her his. Her eyes opened and lingered on every feature of his face. Even as she whispered his name, she acknowledged again that she had fallen completely in love with him.

They lay at last enfolded and at peace, and she knew just how strongly her love for this man had taken root. She just wished that the ugly feeling of guilt would vanish. Her daughter will never be happy and yet she still could seek her own happiness selfishly.

Lucius looked down at her, seeing her faintly troubled eyes.

"Does Hermione worry you that much?"

"She is miserable Lucius" She looked down at his chest "She had received a letter"

"A letter from Hogwarts?" He asked bewildered.

She nodded.

"I didn't tell her. I am afraid that letting her know that she was accepted into Hogwarts but not be able to attend will be so cruel"

"And you want her to go to Hogwarts" Lucius asked her quietly.

Her eyes searched into his hopefully.

"Attending Hogwarts is Hermione's biggest desire. This will mean the world to her and to me. Can you…"

He put his finger on her lips. "I'm Lucius Malfoy. You forget that I can do anything I want"

"I love you. And I'm going to prove that to you" He said seriously "If getting Hermione to attend Hogwarts is what you want, then this is what will happen"

Kathrin smiled. At last, her heart was content.

Hermione was going to Hogwarts.

So what do you think? Next part should be finished shortly.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone.

I'm sorry I took this long to post. I was being lazy. This chapter is a long one. It is full of mistakes because I wrote it quickly. I'm sorry to say I will be away for two months in Lebanon. And it is unlikely I could post. You see the electricity is awful in Lebanon. It only comes for 4 hours a day. And we are in the 20th Century!

I'm sure that every one had bought Deathly Hallow. I did. But I haven't read it yet. I intend to do that while I am in Lebanon. I can't wait!

Thanks for all your reviews. It keeps me going.

Soft touches stirred Hermione from her troubled sleep. She opened her eyes, lazily trying to find out what had awakened her.

Her mother's face met hers, her lips folded into a pleased smile. Kathrin kissed her daughter's cheeks tenderly.

"Momma?" Hermione wondered what made her mother this happy early in the morning. The previous night was far from pleasant, and they had cried their hearts out until Hermione dozed off from exhaustion.

"Wake up honey. I have good news for you."

Hermione sat up, her eyes regaining some of their usual brilliance at her mother cheerfulness.

"What is the greatest thing you ever wished for?"

Hermione looked at her mother puzzled. "I don't understand momma"

"Come on Hermione. This was your dream since the day you've said your first word." Kathrin held Hermione's hands, urging her to understand.

Kathrin was amused with her daughter bewildered expression, trying to comprehend what she had said.

Realization hit Hermione, she said hesitantly afraid it wouldn't be true.

"I..I always dreamed of going to…Hogwarts"

"Your wish has become true" Kathrin told her warmly.

The brown lovely eyes flared suddenly, then glowered with a fervent fire before glazing with tears.

"Is this true, momma? Am I going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, honey. You are"

Kathrin was completely unprepared for her attack. A grunt of surprise escaped her as Hermione's full weight landed square in her chest. . They went down together, toppling backward.

Kathrin lay passively for a moment, stunned by the fall, her chest heavy, sucking in great gulps of air to replace the wind that had been knocked out of her.

Hermione looked down at her mother, surprised and started giggling. Soon Kathrin was joining her, her daughter's laughter Bringing joy to her heart.

* * *

The Malfoy title came with lots of benefits and opportunities, but it also meant a huge deal of responsibilities and expectations.

Lucius knew that very well.

That's why it was very important to always hold a strong control over his emotions.

The last night was a huge disgrace to the Malfoy name. He had lost his control, and had shown emotions that he didn't think he had in him.

From day one, Kathrin succeeded in exploiting his weaknesses. Lucius prided himself with the fact that he didn't have many weaknesses, yet she was able to expose all of them single handedly.

He had consented to something he hadn't thought he would ever consent to. That Lucius Malfoy would ever approve of sending a Muggle born to Hogwarts was so hilarious, but also he was going to pull some strings to make it true.

Nevertheless, Lucius was a man of his words, and he always does what he says.

His friend Severus Snape was taken aback when Lucius asked him.

"Are you serious?" Severus Snape was stunned. His eyebrows arched in question.

Lucius spoke so softly, an almost imperceptible flexing of a cheek told Severus how much it cost the man.

"The girl received a letter from your school. If she wasn't worthy, then that book of yours had made a mistake"

"The book of Hogwarts had never been mistaken; if she was mentioned in it then she has magic in her"

Surprisingly, Severus wasn't against it. After all, the girl has received a letter. That meant she was magical. But he was surprised with Lucius approval of it. He knew how strongly Lucius felt of the subject.

Severus was one of the dark lord trusted men; But Lucius always felt that Severus held some sympathy toward Muggleborns and Mudbloods. That is maybe, because he was a half-blood.

"What surprise me is that you are ready to pull strings to get her in. I didn't know that her mother has this huge effect in you"

Lucius took a deep breath and clenched his fists. Nothing could escape Severus. Lucius always felt exposed in front of his old friend.

"She is gorgeous, I give you that. But I thought that in the long run you would get bored with her. After all she is nothing like your wife" Severus drawled taking a sip of his brandy.

Anger flared, flooding Lucius being. He stood up prepared to leave instantly, his friend words hitting a sore spot.

Severus stood up quickly putting his hand on Lucius's shoulder.

"Calm down Lucius. You are my friend. I will neither expose nor mock your weaknesses"

Although softly spoken, the words carried a hard, unyielding sincerity. Studying the glowering eyes of his best friend he continued slowly.

"I'm just concerned. You have a lovely wife who adores you and a brilliant son. I don't want to see you lose them"

Lucius's face didn't change as Severus, searching for a reaction, paused.

"There nothing you could do to help me Severus. Maybe in another perfect world things would have been different, but the fact remains that I'm in love with a woman who is forbidden to me. She is in my blood, possessing my whole being and death is the only escape from her hold on me"

Severus felt a momentary stab of pity but he quenched it quickly. This confession might have put other men to shame, Severus thought, but not this one. Lucius stood straight and tense, but with untouched pride and dignity.

"I have no objection against admitting the girl. She can attend Hogwarts this year" Severus said calmly. Lucius's grey eyes met Severus's black ones, and Severus was struck by the raw pain in them.

"Thank you my friend"

With quiet dignity, Lucius turned and walked out of Severus's office.

* * *

Draco was wondering the corridors, feeling restless. The dark corners and shadows caused by the light of the candles helped in clearing his mind.

The Previous day episode with Pansy and Hermione was an unpleasant accident he had hoped to avoid. He clenched his jaw when he recalled what happened.

No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't stop himself from feeling overprotective of Hermione. He had showed his true feeling for her and in front of Pansy no less. So he tried to cover his slip by blowing up at Hermione. And now he was regretting the way he treated her.

He hadn't seen her since yesterday. He looked for her in the kitchen, but there was no trace of her or her mother.

"What is bothering the young Malfoy?"

Draco looked up sharply. The voice belonged to the portrait of his late great grand father Legalus Malfoy. He, like all the generations of the Malfoys possessed the trader blond hair and grey eyes.

"I don't know what to do" Draco said softly, looking like the thirteen years old he is. He hated how he was showing his weakness, but it's not like there is anyone present. After all, portraits aren't alive, are they?

Legalus raised an eyebrow. "What is it that you want to do?"

Draco contemplated the question for a second then answered determinedly.

"I want to make my father and my family proud" he paused for a second then continued.

"And I want Hermione"

At the last sentence Legalus raised both his eyebrows. He hadn't known that the young lad has developed that much in the puberty department, but he was a Malfoy and they tend to mature fast.

"I don't see where the dilemma is, my boy. If you want the girl then bed her, she is your slave, isn't she?"

Draco face turned red as a tomato at hearing Legalus words. He replayed angrily trying to cover his embarrassment.

"I didn't mean _that _you old Letcher"

Of course he didn't mean it that way. He is only thirteen and he is too young for that. Maybe in two years…

What is he thinking?! This damned Letcher must have corrupted Draco's mind with his perverted ideas. Hermione was shy from eleven, not even a woman yet.

He was going to rant at the geezer again, when he heard his mother's cry.

Draco listened carefully recognizing his father's voice talking to her.

He approached their room which was down the hall, then stopped at the door eavesdropping.

She sounded desperate and angry. Her broken voice made Draco frown.

"Why are you doing this Lucius? Are you willing to ruin us all for this dirty Mudblood and her daughter?!"

Lucius replayed calmly but there was an edge of anger in his voice.

"I'm not ruining anything Narcissa. Allowing the girl to attend Hogwarts is not going to destroy our family like you think it will. She is like you said a mudblood. What damage could she do?"

"Did you think how she could affect Draco? He goes to Hogwarts too. What will his pureblood friends say when they know that his slave goes to the same school that he does? Did you even stop to think of the Dark Lord reaction?!" His mother sounded hysterical now.

"I thought of all of this. Be assured that no one will know that she is a mudblood or even that she is connected to us. So this won't affect Draco one bit. As for the Dark Lord, leave this to me and don't worry about it"

"Lucius…"

"This is the end of the discussion Narcissa. Drop it."

Lucius said harshly cutting her words.

Draco barely had time to hide behind a statue before his father stormed out of the room. He waited there until he couldn't hear the echo of his father's footsteps. Then he approached his mother's room quietly and listened.

The soft sound of his sobbing mother angered him. Draco felt hatred that he had never felt before toward his father. He was hurting his mother and for what? For a lowly mudblood slave!

Draco turned around and headed to his room. His rage knew no boundary.

* * *

"Are the bagels in the oven dobby?" Kathrin asked while mixing the eggs for the omelet.

Dobby fluttered around her seeming nervous. "Miss Kathy. Dobby don't know what to say. Dobby didn't mean to forget about the bagels. Dobby is so sorry"

Kathrin smiled at the elf obvious agitation and raised her hand calming him.

"It's okay. Don't worry. We still have time before breakfast. Go and put them now"

The elf ran obediently, relived that his mistake did not upset Kathrin. Kathrin was in a good mood today and nothing minor like forgetting to warm the bagels could affect her.

She looked at Hermione sitting at a small table, eating her breakfast calmly. The scene warmed Kathrin's heart. Hermione looked adorable acting all lady-like and sophisticated. She was drinking tea and reading a book about Hogwarts that Draco had brought her two years ago.

Her little daughter was finally going to Hogwarts and was going to leave her in the process. The thought filled her with sadness. But there were some condolences in the fact that Hermione was finally getting her wish. Add to that the benefits of learning Magic.

To be able to use magic and defend oneself in this world was necessary.

Kathrin watched Hermione angelic face, hoping that this will be the first step to freedom for her daughter.

Hermione stood quietly and said cheerfully. "I'm done momma. Thank you for breakfast. Can I go play in the gardens?"

Kathrin smiled warmly and nodded her consent. She watched Hermione's little figure skipping happily out of the kitchen and hoped that she never loses her smile.

* * *

Hermione sang a sweet lullaby that her mother had taught her when she was little, a small bounce in her walk evidence of her happiness.

She felt happy and over the top. Nothing could ever bring her down from this euphoria.

"You look excited Hermione. Share the good news"

The cold voice froze her. It was full with hatred and loathing.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder.

Hermione turned…and looked directly into brilliant grey eyes that she knew by heart. But at this instance, only anger showed on his eyes. Hermione tried to push his hand. It was an instinctive reaction, even if it was against the boy whom she grew up devoted to.

"D..Dra..co, I" She stammered, baffled with his dark demeanor.

The last meeting between them wasn't a good one, but that didn't explain the way he was acting now.

"What? Cat got your tongue, MUDBLOOD" He hissed with such loathing.

Hermione lost her breathing. She was on the verge of tears, speechless and thunderstruck.

What else could she do on hearing those words-words that was uttered in such a hard, contemptuous tone.

"I heard you are going to Hogwarts. Congratulations are in order" The words were mocking.

But Hermione just looked at him, unable to respond shock and distress taking over her.

He had called her a mudblood, which was nothing new. But he had said it with so much hatred that he never showed before.

"SAY SOMETHING" Impatience was now coloring the words.

Her gaze met his; hers filled with betrayal and sadness.

Whether he read her expression or not, his own changed, and his figure straitened abruptly.

"Don't look at me like that. Like I betrayed you or something" he spat out. "You and your mother are the one at fault"

Interrupting this uncalled for- and, to her, unjust reasoning-Hermione screamed.

"What did I do? Draco. You are mad at me without a reason"

Those words seemed to increase his anger.

"Do you want to know why I'm angry? It's you and your mother thinking you could do what ever you want. I'm sick of the way your mother manipulates my father. She is a fucking whore and you no better than her"

"SHUT UP" The scream was so loud. Hermione was crying harshly by now.

His words were so cruel. But she couldn't let him speak of her mother like that.

"Don't speak of my mother like that. She is better than your mother ever could be"

The slap that came was so sudden, so strong it knocked her off her feet.

Draco stared down at her, stunned with what he has done. "Hermione.."

He tried to touch her, kneeling beside her carefully. The soft sobs began emitting from her, her little body shaking violently.

Draco put a hand on her back, hesitating for a brief moment before picking her gently and holding her tightly between his arms.

She never wavered. Her sorrow was so huge, the pain and humiliation unbearable.

"I'm sorry. So sorry. Please Hermione don't cry. Don't cry anymore. Please Hermione. I'm sorry. So sorry" He kept repeating, his words slurred.

Hermione buried her face in his chest, her crying not lessening one bit.

She found she was being swung up, and in his arms she lay, her eyes closed, brown hair cascading over the enfolding arm.

"Please forgive Hermione. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was so angry; I didn't know what I was doing. My mother is in pain and it made me mad and I took it out on you"

Draco felt her shaking decreasing until it became a small shudder that convulsed her cradled body.

"Look at me Hermione" He pleaded.

"Why should I?" Here voice was thick from crying.

"Because I tell you"

Reluctantly, Hermione shifted, unwilling to let him to see the extent of her distress. As a defense mechanism, she tried sarcasm. "The Master is commanding me, the lowly mudblood!"

"How would you have me act- like a fool begging for your favors just like my father do with your mother?"

Her eyes found his but could not read them. Draco reached down and pushed away damp hair. A finger flicked at a stray tear, then touched the red cheek softly.

"It's all messed up Hermione. We will never have a normal life. Can't you see?"

He said desperately.

"You and me, we are like them. It's like we are repeating history. We will grow to repeat the same mistakes that my parent and yours did. I can't stand this. I can't hurt my mother more than she already has"

Draco was pleading, urging her to understand.

"I don't know what we will grow to be Draco. But I know that I only want to be near you. A slave or a friend or whatever you like. I don't care as long as I'm with you"

Hermione told him softly, and then smiled warmly. The rules were reversed now; she was the one comforting him.

She looked so innocent, believing her words even when she knew nothing of real life. Draco knew better. The older they grow, the huger their responsibilities will be. New needs and urges will start to appear. She was still a child with childless needs and views.

Draco was older. He himself was starting to mature. His body beginning to demand something from him she can't even think of and he knew without a doubt that he felt something strong toward her. Even in this young age he was sure of his feeling. The same loop was repeating itself.

But for now, he let her words wash over him. Comforting and soothing his young heart.

* * *

"Are you both ready? The train will leave soon" Lucius asked the two youth, standing obediently beside him.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. Draco he noticed was more sober in his replay, seeming to be in deep thoughts.

"Enter the train Hermione, Draco will follow you soon. I need to talk with him" Lucius told her.

She hesitated a bit; looking at Draco then did as she was told.

Lucius looked at his son, who was staring at his shoes.

"I know this was a difficult time for you. With Hermione going to your school and all what will result from this. I understand that you are angry for your mother sadness. You want to protect her and this makes me proud"

Draco looked up when Lucius grabbed his shoulder strongly.

"But you must understand Draco, that this is between me and your mother" He said firmly.

"Nothing happens between us, will affect how much we love you. You are a grown man now. You will have to bear hardships and be strong facing them. Do you understand what I mean?"

Draco nodded.

Lucius watched him for a second then bid him goodbye.

Sitting at a compartment alone, Draco thought of what his father said. He understood by now that his father never meant to hurt his mother or him. It was something out of his control.

Draco could understand that. No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't make himself hate Hermione and maybe this was the same with his father.

The opening of the compartment alerted him and he looked to see Blaise Zabini, a fellow Slytherin standing there.

"Hey Malfoy. How was your summer?" Blaise asked.

"Fine"

Blaise smirked at the short replay. "Who was that adorable girl standing with you earlier?"

Draco froze. He didn't know what to say. Should he tell him that Hermione was a slave or just say she was a friend.

"She is..she is my slave" The replay came forcefully.

Draco resolved his mind. She was his slave after all and that's how he should call her.

Blaise looked surprised for a minute then smiled wickedly.

"I won't ask how you brought her to Hogwarts or why. But let me tell you, she is one cute slave. She will be a beauty when she grows up"

Draco stiffened, something akin to jealousy stirring in him.

"She is only eleven you pervert. Don't talk about her like that"

"Ah. Do I hear jealousy? You seem a little possessive to me Draco" Blaise asked, a knowing smirk appearing on his face.

Draco wanted to wipe it. Blaise was his friend, but some times he acted like an idiot.

"She is mine, so I have the right to do what ever I want with her. Be sure to tell this to everyone" He said forcefully and looked at the window, mentally commanding the train to reach Hogwarts quickly.

* * *

Hermione sat in the first empty compartment she could find. She was feeling shy and she hoped Draco would come quickly.

The train began its journey, but Draco was no where to see. She resolved herself to the fact that he wasn't going to join her.

Will it be like this at Hogwarts? The thought brought sadness into her heart.

She hadn't told her mother what happened between Draco and her. Kathrin was so much happy that Hermione didn't want to burst her bubble of happiness.

"Did you happen to see a toad around here?" A timid voice asked.

Hermione looked up to see a chubby boy who looked older than her, standing nervously at the door.

"No. I haven't. Did you lose it?"

He nodded tiredly.

Hermione felt pity for the boy. He looked miserable and nervous. She wanted to help him, so she asked.

"Do you want me to help you search for it?"

He agreed hopefully, and soon they were checking the apartments, asking if someone has seen the missing pet.

Hermione knocked at one cabin, and then opened it.

Two boys were sitting in front of each other laughing and eating candy. They looked so close, as friendship should be. Hermione felt envious of their familiarity.

They looked at her when they noticed her entrance, wondering what she wanted.

"I..did you see a running toad?"

They looked at each other then said at once.

"Trevor"

Hermione was taken back at first, but then she remembered that the boy was probably at their age and they must know him and his pet.

The boy with the red head was chuckling like it was funny to lose something. That made Hermione angry. How awful of him to behave like this.

"There is nothing funny. You are nasty" she said outrageous.

That wiped away his smile and he faced Hermione with a scowl.

"I didn't say anything"

The other boy, with the black hair was fast to defend his friend.

"He didn't mean to mock Neville. It's just that this always happen-Neville has been losing Trevor since our first year"

Hermione was mesmerized with the boy green eyes. There were sincerity and kindness in them that captivated her.

He stared at her for a while waiting for her replay but when she didn't give any he continued.

"It's nice of you to help Neville. Aren't you a first year?"

"Yes, I am" she replayed, her cheeks coloring into a rosy hoe.

He smiled and stood up, reaching out for her hand.

"I'm Harry potter and my friend there is Ron Weasley"

Hermione stared at his hand, remembering their names. Draco always talked awfully about them, especially Harry.

She wondered if Draco would be mad if she befriended him, but she was feeling so lonely and he was so nice.

She reached for his hand and said.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you"

See you in two months.

Pls review.

Thanks


	9. Author note

Hi everyone.

I'm sorry I took this much to update. I was very busy. Ramadan came and for those who don't know it is an Islamic month when all Muslims fast (stop eating) from dawn to sunset. So I obviously spent this month cooking and cleaning. My house was a disaster after I was away for two months in Lebanon. In addition, we were busy doing tests for my daughter and thank god they were good.

I want to warn you, this is not a chapter. It's kind of a teaser. I started writing the new chapter. Don't worry; it won't take long, because I was writing some of the plot while I was away. It's only a matter of combining and arranging everything.

Give me four days.

Now I should stop talking. I'm sure someone will say that I could've written something useful instead of this )

* * *

"go.go..go.go..Yeahhhhh…." The screaming was so loud; Hermione thought she'd lost her hearing forever. But that didn't stop her from cheering along with her housemates. It was exhilarating, that feeling of ones and unity. The Griffindors have won the Quidditch cup, and to top the icing, they have beaten the slytherins to do so. Oh, what a wonderful feeling it is!

A zooming Harry Potter sped past her, holding the much loved Snitch in his hand. Griffindors were hysterics, trying to touch their victor even at the risk of falling off the stands.

Amidst all the happiness, she couldn't stop herself from looking at the opposite side. The atmosphere there was very different. Faces were gloomy, dark and angry. The Slytherins were not pleased with the results at all and it showed.

However, the only angry face she sought was of the blond tall Quidditch player riding his broom and currently shooting daggers at the back of Harry.

Oh, Draco was not happy at all. This was the Quidditch cup, the one he worked so hard to win, making his team -as their captain- train like maniacs, every day from 4 o'clock at morning tell they were ready to drop down from exhaustion.

Hermione entangled herself out of the overjoyed Griffindors, hiding to her secret place. She knew she will find him there. He will need her soon and she will be waiting.

Sorry if there is any errors. I didn't send it to my beta, so don't flame me please.


	10. Chapter 11

Hi.

Sorry I took this much to update. My daughter is always sick these days. It's 5 am and I'm writing this while listening to her harsh coughs. Obviously, this was not beta, so be ware. I don't want to hear anyone complaining about the spelling or what not.

I plan to update another chapter soon.

I hope my daughter health won't worsen anymore. I'm exhausted; I can't sleep with her loud and hard breathing. It makes me ache inside. Her sleep is shallow and she cries and murmur in her sleep.

I don't know how all mothers around the world survived this. And I'm expecting another baby in five months!

God help me!

Her first days at Hogwarts were daunting, frantic and surprisingly a bit lonely. Her friends, god bless their souls did all they can to ease her in, but there isn't too much you can do when your friend happen to be a muggle born in a school with a majority of pureblood. Harry and Ron as famous and popular they are couldn't erase this fact.

They were truly wonderful to her. From the first moment she met them at the train tell now, they helped her.

It was a strange thing. The way they drew to each other, like it was meant to be. She was two years younger than them, a stranger. Boys at their age usually don't associate with younger people. Yet, that didn't stop them from welcoming her with opened arms.

She still remembers her entry ceremony. After she parted way with Harry and Ron to accompany the first year students, she felt alienated between them. They were all purebloods, and familiar with each others.

She in the other hand wasn't one of them. It was like they had felt it, her difference from them. Or maybe they had sensed her fears and acted according to it.

They had totally ignored her in their way to the castle.

What had annoyed her most was that she had forgotten to ask Harry and Ron what house they went to. The book on Hogwarts that Draco had gotten her talked about four houses. There was one for intelligence, one for loyalty, one for bravery and one for cunning.

She had originally thought that she would choose intelligence, but now she wasn't sure. She just wanted a house where she could fit in, and maybe have some friends.

The book didn't mention how the students were assigned to these houses, but Hermione assumed that it would be based on their characteristics.

Draco wasn't forthcoming about the way he was assigned to his house. But then, it was a given that it would be Slytherin. Hermione learned about Slytherin even before she had heard of Hogwarts.

"Are you afraid?"

Hermione looked at the little girl that was standing beside her. She had red hair, very similar to Ron's own.

She was smiling warmly at Hermione, which lessen the loneliness that was suffocating her.

"Yes, a little" Hermione answered truthfully.

They were standing outside a gigantic door, waiting for the teacher with the long strange hat to open it for them.

"Are you related to Ron Weasley?"

Hermione asked the red haired girl, hoping she was right in her assumption.

The girl smiled and nodded her head, then leaned to whisper into Hermione's ear.

"I'm his sister, Ginny. I hope I'll be in Griffindor like him and Harry. All Weasleys had been to Griffindor"

Ginny was blushing slightly, giving Hermione the impression that there was another reason why she wanted to be in Griffindor beside being with her brother.

But that had solved her problem. She was definitely going to be in Griffindor. To Hermione, it seemed like the only place where she could be welcomed in this school.

The sorting hat assorted them all, and Hermione was happy to know she was partially correct in her assumptions. The hat sort of asked the students what they wanted, or at least it did with her. Hermione's answer was Griffindor.

The Griffindors were a happy bunch. They were easy going and friendly. Harry and Ron were there to welcome her, and Ginny had become her first female friend.

Life couldn't be any better.

But it had soon turned into a mess when someone had asked her where her family originated from.

It was either tell the truth or lie about it. Lying would have been much easier for Hermione, but she found that the hat had put her in Griffindor for a reason.

All eyes were staring at her, full of surprise, unbelief even some resentment. And those were just the easy going Griffindors. She wondered vaguely what the other houses reaction would be.

She knew she had made a huge mistake when she uttered these words. What was she thinking? That they would welcome her between them after they had known that she was a filthy mudblood!

The Indian girl Parvatiwas the first one to condemn her. She threw the first stone.

"I smelled something fishy about you from the start" she said, disgust evident in her eyes.

Then she turned her back to Hermione addressing every Griffindor in the sitting room.

"Don't you see guys? She reeks of filth, just like her dirty muggle ancestors. I don't know how she managed to come to Hogwarts, but we should be able to rectify this easily."

Hermione couldn't see her face, but the older girl's voice was filled with disdain.

All this hatred was making her faint. How could someone so young hold this much hate, she couldn't understand. Beads of sweat were slithering down her back; pitiful tears were starting to gather in her eyelids ready to fall any minute now.

A loud bang brought Hermione back from her own misery. She looked up to find that the attention has been diverted from her, all focusing on the enraged face of Harry Potter who has broke a vase in the middle of the room .

He looked like a champion of justice, came to save her from the vindictive mops.

Harry voice was angry but so clear.

"Listen to me you racism bastards and listen carefully. If Hermione was a muggle born then this should be her business alone. No one here has the right to question her right to be here too. If she is her then this means she is a witch. She was accepted by the head master and the board of the school and there is no way that a bunch of bloody idiots like you should be at a position to question that."

You could cut the silent with a knife. But Harry wasn't finished yet.

"If anyone of you has anything against Hermione, come and deal with me"

"You will have to deal with me too" A furious Ron stood next to Harry daring anyone to disagree.

Apparently, no one was brave enough to take Harry or Ron on their offers.

Hermione was amazed when the Gryffindors began to separate, each one going on his or her way without even a glance toward Hermione.

The room became finally empty, no body remaining but Harry, Ron and a sad looking Ginny who had held Hermione's hand firmly through the horrible ordeal. Hermione was no longer able to hold the tears at bay.

Harry eyes held on her delicate pale face wet with broken tears.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She didn't answer, her body shaking violently between Ginny's comforting arms.

Harry felt a natural urge to protect her. Stepping near her, he put his arm around Ginny and her.

"I promise I will never let anyone hurt you again Hermione. Please stop crying"

"If anyone of those idiots ever tries to hurt you, I will personally pummel his face with my bare hand"

Ron added quickly, trying to soothe the agitated Hermione.

Hermione weeping quieted down to sniffles. Finally she was able to face them, eyes red from crying.

"You're marvelous guys. I don't know how to thank you." She leaned toward Harry, to pick a kiss on his cheek, then turned to Ron and did the same thing.

She missed their blushing faces while she was hugging Ginny, grateful for her support.

"Don't worry Hermione. As long as you had us, you shan't have anything to fear"

Ginny said smiling.

Hermione looked at all her friends feeling at home at last.

She remembered that day fondly.

With their friendship and later the support of all the Weasley family minus Percy the uptight bastard, Hermione had been able to fit in.

Not only that, but she managed to become the student with the highest marks on her entire year. Her Transfiguration professor declared her the brightest witch to ever attend Hogwarts to the annoyance of the Head Master.

Not that the last four years were trouble-free.

Her status as a muggle born was broadcasted to the entire school in no time. It was a huge virgin of the scene that happened in the Griffindor tower.

The resentment and disgust were the mutual reaction between all the houses.

The response however was different.

It ranged from a mild insolence from the Hufflepuffls who were famous for there gentle streak, the brilliant and well chosen taunts from the Ravenclaws, the humiliating and outrages pranks to the cruel and some time violent assaults from the Slytherins.

It was operation: How to make Hermione's life a living hell. And every student attending Hogwarts seemed to participate on it.

Not to mention the condensing way some of her Professor treated her with. Especially the Head Master Severus Snape who seemed to have a particular vendetta against Hermione.

To make a long story short it was hell for Hermione. She even considered the idea of leaving Hogwarts. But she didn't go thro with it, and for that she was thankful.

The only one who stood along her side was her friends. Without them she wouldn't have reached the place she was at now.

They went thro hell with her. Ron would enter into fist fights almost daily. Harry temper wasn't short like Ron, but that didn't stop him from raising his wand against others now and then. Ginny was always going into cat fights with their female classmates. Fred and George? God help the bastard who dared cross them.

They were always surrounding her, supporting and loving.

This didn't make the hurt go away. The loneliness Hermione felt inside was ripping her off. She was a social outcast. No amount of support could protect her from feeling unwanted.

And what had hurt the most was Draco's carelessness.

From day one, he acted as if he didn't know her. He didn't look at her, didn't acknowledge her existence. She was like a shadow to him.

One of the hurtful memories was when a bunch of Slytherins caught her alone without her friend. They started by insulting her then the first hit came.

It began by grabbing her hair, slapping her face, ripping her school robes, and then finishing by kicking her in the abdomen.

Hermione was on the verge of losing consciousness, when she had gotten a glimpse of Draco standing near by. He was standing still, watching what those cruel boys have done to her without interfering.

The tears blinded her and her heart broke in half. He doesn't care. He doesn't care.

That was the last thought in her mind before she lost consciousness.

A tear slipped down to her lips. This memory always makes her sad.

She looked at the tall figure standing under the gazebo and smiled sadly. He may have been cruel then, but he had compensated for that later.

He had showed her why she still did care for him.

But that was to remember for later.

He is waiting

Bye


	11. AN

Hi everyone.

I'm sorry I took this long to update. A year! Wow!

I want to tell you I wasn't slacking off. I gave birth to a baby boy, and now I have two kids to look after.

Thanks for all the reviews. I am going to update in a week. I thought I should announce this to all the people who was loyal to this fic.

See ya.


	12. soon

Hi everybody. You must think I've died or something. The ugly truth is that I'm lazy. I kept delaying until I really forgot were I was going in my stories. But don't fear, because I intend to continue them very soon. I just wanted to give hope to those who lost hope in me.

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. My new born son is 8 months now :) and he is very healthy.

I don't want to be a bore, but are you watching what's happening in Gaza. I'm really sick of this world, where killing children has become some ordinary news.

And you know what, We Arab deserve what's happening to us, because we've become a weak and sick nation. A nation that lone care is for the blind imitation of the western cultures that it has forgotten its own culture.

Just for the ones that will call me an anti simian or something like that, check the news and see the children bodies laid like sacks on the ground, or the boy who lost both his eyes along with his family crying asking why are you doing this, we are just children, a child is supposed to be loved, why are you doing this.

Every time I see that child I start sobbing, I feel helpless and useless.

How could I, an Arabian Muslim mother see that and not do anything. Then I wish if I was there with him, so I can pop the eyes of the monsters who took his.

But I know for sure that's no matter how many children, women and men Israel killed, would or will kill in the future, philistines will continue to survive and have more children for the Israeli to kill.

Kill, Kill and kill

We will see who will remain in the end.


	13. Chapter 14

"Draco"

The soft melodic voice reached him, bringing him from the waves of misery he was sinking in.

Immediately he straightened his back and left his head proudly. It won't do to let anyone see the great Draco Malfoy hunched in defeat, especially her.

"What do you want" He asked her, his tone hard and assertive.

She touched his back so lightly that he thought he imagined the contact.

Slowly, the small hands moved from his shoulders and lowered to his waist, where they hugged him tightly to her owner petit physic.

Draco flinched, not that the move was strange or new. He just didn't feel he was up to some sympathy talk from her.

Removing the hands that held him, he turned around facing her.

Hermione drew back at seeing the look at his face. Draco was pissed off that for sure.

"I said _what do you want_?"

"I….I came to check on you" She stuttered.

His lips began to lift up slowly.

The smirk didn't reach his eyes and his smile wasn't friendly at all. He was getting ready to hurt her. That was apparent to Hermione.

"Oh, how touching. You thought I was hurting and you came to comfort me"

Suddenly he reached forward, grabbing her arm forcefully.

"I don't need your sympathy mudblood. Go to your idiot friends and celebrate your victory"

She didn't replay. Slowly as to not ire him she lowered her head on his chest, listing to his angry beating heart.

His breathe sped considerably. He was laminating his options.

He can remove her of his person, order her the hell out of here and remain alone to agonize over his loss.

Or he could just hold her, surrender his pride and let her comfort him.

He took the selfish road. What the hell, if someone could let him forget it would be her.

He surrendered.

No body understood her. For everyone in her school, she was an enigma, an aberration..

A mudblood who entered Hogwarts!

How could that ever happen in this era.

At this time.

How is it possible that a muggleborn could have this much intelligence, this much raw power.

Any wizard who is worth his magic could feel the magic floating around her, from within her.

Severus was sure of one thing about Hermione Granger. She was to become a big problem, a problem that was bound to hurt a lot of people around her, starting of with that idiot godson of his.

The boy was evidently obsessed with the little shit.

He wasn't nice to her. Severus could give him that.

Draco treated her like she was his house elf. Minus the physical abuse that for sure. He never laid a hand on her, not in a harmful way anyhow.

The hands were what worried Severus the most. If the boy couldn't control his obvious jealousy of any boy who got close to her while she still this young, then how will he behave when Miss Granger gets older, develops breasts and some hips to her skinny bonny ass.

Severus would bet that Draco will not be able to keep his hands of her long enough to pump the face of any bastard who dares to come closer than one mile from Miss Granger.

But who was he to judge him.

He was guilty of the same sin.

He loved a mudblood.

Hell he was obsessed with her.

And she was married on top of that.

For her he could have fought the world. But she didn't want him too.

She had chosen someone else.

That bloody Potter.

And their son was a pain in his ass, that for sure.

Apparently, Draco felt the same way.

He was giving Potter a gaze that could kill if a gaze could have the power to do that.

Severus was sure he was including the youngest male Weasley in his murderous stares.

All of this because of a little shrimp of a girl who was seated between them.

He seriously has to give the boy a talk about subtlety.

*********

"Hermione pov"

This day was turning into a disaster. First I forgot my fifth year potion book, Ron was angry with me and now this.

The look in professor Snape eyes was murderous.

For the love of god, what was his problem? I answered his question, so what?

Wasn't that the purpose of being here in HOGWART? To learn and be taught.

And what if I haven't waited for his permission. No body would have known the answer beside me, that's for sure.

So in my book he was just behaving unreasonably.

I knew from the start that I will have a hard time at HOGWART. Students, teachers, even the janitor had it for me. That was a thing I was prepared to face. But against my better judgment I still hoped that they eventfully will come to see me for my qualities and not for my parentage.

And that was the bottom line for all what had happened to me since I came here.

My parentage.

My blood.

My muddy blood.

Severus Snape was still staring at me. Everyone was staring at me, some with mockery some with hatred and some with boredom.

"Miss Granger, I will appreciate it next time if you don't speak before I give you permission, or is it that your little Griffindor mind can't fathom this"

I tried to breath normally. I really tried but he had the ability to scare me out of my wit.

"Sorry professor"

Apparently, that wasn't enough for him because he turned his back and threw me out of the room.

"GET OUT"

Just like that.

How could I stop my tears when something so horrible had happened to me?

I HAVE BEEN KICKED OUT OF THE CLASS.

So what did I do? I start crying my eyes out in the hall.

And that is exactly how they found me.

Who did find me you ask? Who else but the Bain of my existence? Pansy and her whores of friends of course.

Pansy stood in her "I'm a bitch so you better not miss with me" way and barked at me.

"What do we have here? The mudblood is crying. Oh poor little thing. Did the dog bite you?"

She and her gang started laughing. I wanted to ask her what was so funny.

She really dazzled me with her intelligence!

"Not now Pansy. I'm not in the mood"

That angered her for a reason and she started poking me.

Now anyone who knows me, knows how much I hate being poked.

I grabbed her finger and snapped it.

I heard a Crunch.

Or something that sounded like that.

After that I couldn't hear a thing. Obviously Pansy was screaming like a banshee.

Hey that rhymed!

To cut the story short, her gang advanced on me, not holding any pleasant thoughts I assure you.

I was going to get it.

A lot of hair pulling occurred. They pulled a lot and my hair is thick, so you can see the picture.

That and the name calling of course. Lots of mudblood "Original!", bitch, whore ect.

They were like a bunch of hyenas. Each one of them wanted a peace of me and there wasn't enough for every body.

I was thinking that this was it. That I will die like this under the feet of some ditzy brainless girls. It really wasn't a dignified end.

A voice! No. An angle's voice uttered some Latin words and suddenly I was able to breathe.

The bitches were scattered everywhere.

He was standing there like the angel of vengeance. He looked furious.

The hyenas girls noticed too because they had this frightened look on their faces.

My angel advanced slowly, eyeing each one of them coldly.

His voice was smooth when he finally said. "Did I interrupt anything ladies?"

Pansy stared talking, or blabbing. No one could understand anything from her rushed screaming.

The angel raised a finger, effectively hushing her.

"I don't care for your explanations or excuses Pansy. The fact is that you were trying to kill what is mine and you know how possessive I am of my things"

"But Draco she broke my…."

His finger hushed her again.

He closed on her, his face near her face and whispered some words I couldn't hear.

It must have been harsh, because she bolted away crying hysterically.

Another look from him and the remaining girls were on their way after their leader.

I was starting to hibernate by now. I guess what happened was starting to down on me.

In addition, I was afraid from what the angel will say to me.

"Hermione look at me"

I tried to take a deep breathe. Here it comes.

His eyes were cold, angry.

"What were you thinking?" He hissed from his teeth.

I was trying to collect my Griffindor courage to answer.

His hand shot out and for a second I was sure he was going to slap me.

He touched my cheek. So softly, I almost couldn't feel it.

His gaze was intense, hypnotizing.

"What were you thinking?"

He whispered while still inspecting the damage. His words may seemed harsh but his eyes, his hands were so tender I found my self closing my eyes and losing myself to this.

I am not sure what this was.

Draco confused me.

Since we were children he did this swapping thing between nice and harsh.

Friend and enemy.

Lover and hater?

I couldn't keep up.

But this alternating thing was accelerating way too fast these days.

And I have an idea why.

But back to the moment.

Draco performed a healing spell. He touched the residues of the tears.

"Why were you crying? I know that something silly like those bitches can't have this effect on you."

He knew me too well. I replayed shaking a little. "Snape kicked me out"

"Trust you to cry for something like this" His eyes were dancing with humor.

Suddenly they become full with anger.

"You almost killed your self for this lame reason" Draco was holding my shoulders tightly, so tight that small moan escaped my lips.

But that didn't deter him one bit.

God! He was really pissed off. Nothing I say would placate him now. I decided I should receive his anger like a man and wait until his anger ebbed a little.

He was hissing at me, Draco never screamed when he was furious. "What were you thinking? Were you thinking at all? You know who you are. You know who they are, don't you? When will you understand this and learn your boundaries. You are a mudblood, a slave, you shouldn't even be here and yet you are. When will you realize what an unbelievable thing this is? When will you realize what a privilege you have here"

His words were cutting me in places I didn't know exist. I knew they were true. All of it.

Yet this didn't stop it from hurting me.

A small tear fell. He stopped when he saw it.

Then he crushed me in his arms, harshly. And just like that I found my self crying, angry hurt broken tears covering my face and his shoulder.

He didn't say anything for a while, letting me cry out all my frustration and hurt, until I was reduced to a pathetic sniffling.

Finally he spoke, his voice soothing and his hands caressing my hair.

"What should I do with you Hermione? You know I say those things for your own good. If you don't curb this pride of yours, you are going to be harmed. And that I could not stand for. So by proxy I will be harmed too"

He hauled me away from him and stared in my eyes.

"Do you want to damage me? Do you? Because if you keep doing these silly actions I will be the one who have to answer for them. Pureblood will not stand for a mudblood who doesn't know her place. The Dark lord won't stand for it. I and my family already are sacrificing a lot for the opportunity for you to be here. And anything bad you do will affect us all. Do you understand this?"

His gaze was willing me to understand. And I did. It just was difficult for me to resign to the ugly truth.

I was a mudblood. I have no rights. My life was not mine. I was owned by the Malfoys and being here at HOGWARTS was a fluke.

I looked at him. He could see the surrender in my eyes and that calmed him a bit.

Lifting my bag up from where it has fallen before, he steered me in the direction of the Griffindors tower, and like the obedient slave I was, I went with him.

The common room was full. It was the end of the day and everyone was hanging around, waiting for supper time.

Harry and Ron took notice of me immediately and hurried toward me.

Apparently I looked like hell and that scared them.

Ron held my hand tenderly like I was a frightened bird. I looked at his face and there was no evidence of the anger he held against me this morning.

I felt awful. Even after I behaved like a bitch toward him. And what was that for?

Because he called Draco a death eater.

Harry on the other hand stood still, his eyes comforting me without words.

How lucky I was to have these two as my friend.

Ron spoke to me urgently. "What's wrong Hermione? Tell me"

I didn't know what to say.

Should I tell him that I was crushed by the cruelty of life?

Should I tell them that what ever they do I will never be on equal standards with them?

I will always be a mudboood.

******

No way. This couldn't be real.

Could fate be this cruel to her?

Kathrin stood up from the sink, her chest heaving at the awful feeling.

That was the fourth time this week. The forth time she puked her gut out.

She wiped he face with water and began to count days. When was the last time she got her period?

Her eyes widened at the realization. It has been absent for two months. And she never noticed!

How could she be this stupid? She wasn't a young virgin.

She had a fifteen years old daughter for heaven sake!

But ha said that this was impossible. That he was barn and there was no reason to worry.

Apparently he was wrong.

Hysterical laughter began to escape her mouth.

What should she do? And how will this affect her? How will this affect Hermione?

Oh God.

She touched her belly and the horrible thoughts clouded her mind.

What will happen to her baby!

tara!

You thought I was dead, didn't you.

I'm sorry for taking a year to update

But life is tough and I am lazy and the muse left me.

I was having cold feet too.

My writing isn't that good. I hate writers who spell wrong or do bad Grammar and I was doing just that.

So I was thinking I should stop writing altogether and relive you of the agony of my stories.

But your reviews overwhelmed me and I decided I should try for your sake.

Don't judge, please.

And for the story, I will explain more about the wizard world and Hermione's five years in Hogwars in the next chapters.

I won't take long, I promise.


End file.
